Send Me An Angel
by a Cullen for life
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Bella is a foster child. She doesn't talk to anybody and nobody knows she is alive, so what will happen when five new students come to Forks.Read and find out! First Fanfic! R&R plz.
1. A new arrival

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I've been working over the idea of making a story about twilight for quite sometime and like they say "there's nothing like the present". So here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the lovely and incomparable Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse books. The wonderfully and amazingly talented Stephanie Meyer does. Sometimes this world is just unfair. I'm only borrowing her characters for the time being (though I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for an eternity).

* * *

Send Me An Angel

A New Arrival- Chapter 1

Song -Be My Escape by Relient K

* * *

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_I hit my alarm clock as I woke up to another day at Forks High school, where the population is a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-eight student. Now don't get me wrong school is fine and even living in Forks where it rains almost every day is even fine it just that the student that attend the school are really into them self. You would have to be a jock or really pretty to be popular. Which in my case I am neither, I would not be considered pretty, just plain old Bella, with my dull brown eyes and by plain brown hair I am nothing compared to pretty but just average and I wouldn't have it any other way, it makes it easier to blend in. As for the jock thing, I'm not the most graceful person, so you won't be seeing me out on the field any time soon, unless it's in P.E.

As I went to the bathroom to go shower and get ready for school, I ran in to one of my foster parents, Victoria. She's pretty, with her brilliant orange hair and her eyes had this cat like fell for them with a hint of red in them. While her husband, Laurent, was easily the most beautiful between the two, with his hair a glossy black, with the strangest blue eyes I have ever seen.

"Watch were your going you little Bitch." Victoria said as I just stared at her like I usually did whenever she or anybody for that matter talked to me.

"Go make breakfast, before you make me mad" she said while I was already walking down the stairs to go make them breakfast when I tripped on the last step and fell on my face. From the living room I could hear Laurent laughing at me saying "that never gets old." I just ignored him and made their breakfast.

After I showered, my foster parent were already out of the house which I was grateful for, so I just changed and left for school in the truck that I bought for myself with the money that my parent left for me. And boy did they leave me a lot, with my dad being the top police chief in Phoenix and my mom being the best lawyer on the west coast I was pretty wealthy, but my foster parents don't know that or they would have taken it all.

The ride to school is the best part of the day for me just to be away from the people that I live with for a while is just so freeing. I always make it like I'll be leaving for good and never coming back, but that won't be happening anytime soon. When I got to school I parked next to a silver Volvo._ Hum nice car a little over the top for forks but oh well._ I guess we have some new student attending the school. _Joy!_

In this school I'm pretty much invisible to the population and I like it that way. The main reason is because I don't talk to anybody and I am pretty much by myself all the time. If you were to ask people who I was they wouldn't even know. There probably be like who's that. But I like to be by my self I always have ever since what happen to me when I was 10. I don't like to get close to people, when they could turn around and make your life hell. I like to just read and listen to music. I also have a lot of studying to do if I want to get in to a good college so I can leave this town and the people who are suppose to look after me.

When I walked in to my class which happened to be my favorite, English, I went to my regular seat in the back and waited for the teacher to begin. Most teacher just give up on making me talk, they don't ask me questions anymore, because they know that I won't answer them unless I have to solve it on the board which I can't do in English. Right now Mike Newton is trying to answer the question that the teacher gave him on Julius Caesar and of course he is getting it wrong. _Come on, Brutus is the one that Caesar is talking about right after he dies, it not that hard it in his last words UGH!!_ Well mike tries to come up with an answer I just start on the homework which was just pretty straight forward.

Next period was a little more interesting; Jessica and Lauren were talking about the new students and how they all live together when some of them are dating each other. By the way they were describing them they are very good looking. It seams that there are five of them. Three are senior and two of them are junior. The two junior are twins a boy and a girl and two of the senior are twins also a boy and a girl. The two twins senior are the Hales and they were adopted by the Cullen when they were young. While the other three are Doctors Cullen and his wife actual children.

In every period all every one was talking about were the Cullens and the Hales and I was just glad that lunch was hear, so I won't have to hear about them anymore. I'm pretty sure that I could write a book on them from every thing that I learned from what people have said. I haven't seen them yet but I'm sure I'll seen them at lunch probably with the popular kids.

* * *

I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape.

**Be My Escape****, by Relient K**

* * *

**Please Review! It gets better. I promise!**


	2. invisible

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I've been working over the idea of making a story about twilight for quite sometime and like they say "there's nothing like the present". So here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the lovely and incomparable Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse books. The wonderfully and amazingly talented Stephanie Meyer does. Sometimes this world is just unfair. I'm only borrowing her characters for the time being (though I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for an eternity).

* * *

Send Me An Angel

Invisible - Chapter 2

Song – Invisible by Ashlee Simpson

* * *

As I was walking into the Cafeteria, to go get some lunch, I tripped over the threshold of the door, but before I could fell my face connect with the floor once again, I felt two pairs of arms wrap around my waist to steady me. After a couple more minutes just to make sure, I looked up to see who caught me and I met the eyes of my Biology teacher, Mr. Banner, he set me on the floor.

"All you alright?" of course I ended up blushing, but I nodded to let him know tat I was ok. After he left to the teacher lounge, I entered the lunch line to get something to eat. After I got my food, I started to walk to my table all the way in the back of the Cafeteria, when I saw five people sitting there. I didn't recognize them; I assumed they were the new students. I looked at them a little more closely to see what people were so interested about and from what I saw I knew why. They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big –muscular like a serous weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last one was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze colored hair. He was more boyish then the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were the opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of _Sports Illustrated _swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently wavering to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly a like. Every one of them was pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. The features were straight, perfect, and angular. I started because their faces, so different, so similar were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful.

A moment later I stopped staring and turned around to walk a way, not before I saw the pixie like girl looking at me. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I nearly ran out of the cafeteria to get a way from her stares.

I found a nice tree to sit under, as I sat there I couldn't stop thing about the Cullens and the Hales. They were laughing and joking around, they were happy. To know that you have some one that you could rely on and have them be there for you would be nice, but I don't.

If I were to die right now, nobody would care, no one would go to my funeral, nobody would morn for me. It would be like those people you see on TV, when they die, you feel bad for a spilt second, but then you get over it because you don't know them. That is how it would be for me, no one care or even notice I was gone.

The Hales are lucky that the Cullens adopted them, and even luckier that they found somebody that's want to be with them. I will never experience that, because I just plain old Bella, who's invisible to the world. The only people that do know I'm alive, I wish didn't. I wish they weren't my foster parents and I know that they wish I wasn't their foster child, but the only reason why they are even keeping me is because they need the money. And even if I did decide to leave them I would be moving from place to place and I don't want that. I don't have the energy to be moving around every couple of months like I did when I was younger, because the foster parents don't want me. I have been with them for three years and I only need one more year to go before I could leave them for good. _Just one more year, just one more year._

As I was sitting under the tree just thinking some more about the Cullens and the hale, the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and class was about to start. My next class was Biology; we were probably just going to be taking notes on whatever lesson that were starting. _UGH! _I walked in to the classroom and went to go take my seat in the back of the classroom, like always.

"Ok, class today we are going to-" just then one of the Cullens walked into the classroom and I swear you could hear every girl gush over him. He walked up to the teacher and handed him a slip of paper for the teacher to sign.

"Well class, this is Edward Cullens, he is a new student and I hope you guys well make him fell at home" _oh there going to make him fell more at home then you think_.

"Edward would you like to tell us about your self?" Mr. Banner said.

"Um, sure, well as you know I'm Edward and I moved here with my family from Alaska. I'm 17 and I like to play the piano, that pretty much it I guess"_ the piano huh? I wonder if he's any good. I wish I could play the piano._

"Ok, well you could either take a seat next to Lauren, who is the middle desk or Miss Swan, who is in the back, take your pick" as he said this my heart rate pick up.

Edward started to walk on the center aisle, and I though that he was going to sit next to me, but then he made a quick turn and sat next to Lauren, I couldn't help but fell a little bit jealous that he would pick her over me but why would he want to sit next to boring old me when he could be sitting next to someone that is more interesting.

The rest of the class we just watch a movie, the teacher saying that we deserve a free day. I couldn't help but look over to were Edward was, I noticed that Lauren was leaning into him well Edward was leaning a way. This made me a little happy; at least he isn't enjoying sitting there.

Once the bell rang, Edward was out of the door before anybody else. I got up and headed to gym, _UGH! I hate this class._ After I dressed out I headed into the gym. I saw that one of the other Cullen and a Hale are in my class. _Great more people to see me fall._

"Ok, class we have two new students joining us today. This is Emmett Cullen-" he pointed to the big weight lifter one "-and this is Jasper Hale.-" He pointed to the honey blond one "-Now go take you seats on you numbers." They did what they were told and sat on there numbers, so the teacher could take attendance.

We were playing basketball, but the teacher said that we don't have to play if we don't want to, so I sat out, happy that I won't be hurtng myself or anybody else. I saw that Emmett and Jasper were playing and they would really good.

As school let out I went to by truck to see that the silver Volvo that I parked next to was Edward and his family. I just got in my truck and took off to the house to start cooking and to finish my homework before _they_ come home.

* * *

Go ahead  
Walk on by  
You don't know I'm alive  
Maybe one day you'll find  
You should open your eyes  
You don't know me

**Invisible, by ASHLEE SIMPSON**

* * *

**Please Review! It gets better. I promise! I also want to thank the people that read my story and reviewed or put me on there alert. That means a lot to me, so thanks!**


	3. First Day

A/N: This chapter is from different POV's and that probably won't happen a lot, well not in tell the main thin happens, but th

**A/N: This chapter is from different POV's and that probably won't happen a lot, well not in tell the main thin happens, but that will just be in Edward POV. Well on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the lovely and incomparable Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse books. The wonderfully and amazingly talented Stephanie Meyer does. Sometimes this world is just unfair. I'm only borrowing her characters for the time being (though I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for an eternity). I also don't own the songs that go with the chapters.

* * *

Send Me An Angel

First Day - Chapter 3

Song – She will be loved, by Maroon 5

* * *

**APOV**

The first day of school, was like all the other times we moved. All people do is stare at you and ask you questions about our family. I don't see why we are so interesting. I mean yes my parent adopted the Jasper and Rose and yes Emmett and I are dating them, but it's not like were blood related or anything, because then that would be a little weird. But other than that, the day was ok, except when some boys would come and flirt with me trying to get my attention, like they got any thing on Jasper. I even had some classes with my siblings, like English with Edward, P.E. with Rose, and my favorite AP Spanish with Jasper. We had fourth period together so after the class we could just go to lunch.

When the bell rang to signal that lunch was here I was happy for that, I'm starving and also so I can see my family and see how their day went. Jasper and I went to go get some food in the lunch line when we noticed that Emmett and Rose were already in line. We went up to them and got in line with them. After we got our food, we went to go look for a table were we could be by ourselves, there were a few people that offered us to sit with them but we declined, and found a table all the was in the back that was empty. A little while later Edward came and sat with us. I could see that Edward was upset about something.

"What's wrong?" I said

"Nothing wrong, it just these girls won't get the hint that I'm not interested in them, they keep coming on to me and showing me their nonexistent cleavage." Edward was way too polite for his own good.

"Ah, does Eddie not like to see cleavage. I think he might be on the queer side" Emmett said while holding up his pinky, laughing the whole time.

"Someone call the police, someone kidnapped the real Emmett and replaced him with someone that could actually think." Edward said while we were all laughing

When I looked up I saw a girl walking toward us with her head down, with a tray of food, when she looked up she noticed us sitting at the table. She looked at us for a moment then she started to turn around when our eyes locked for a brief moment. She blushed and walked quickly back the way she came. I was staring at here retreating form when I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"Do you see that girl over there; I think this is her table."

"No, where is she?" Jasper replied, looking for the girl

"By the door, she's about to leave, see the dark haired one."

"I'm sorry I don't see anyone by the-"

"Hey what's going on, I want to know" Emmett said sounding like a five year old.

"Alice said that this is some girls table, but I don't see her." That is when they started to look for her to; I don't know how they could miss her.

I tuned them out as they were talking. I was thinking about the girl, she looked so sad and lonely. She was pretty and if you were to give her the right clothes and makeup she would be beyond gorgeous. I had to find her.

I told my family that I had to go, when I was about to leave, Jasper asked where I was going and I said that I didn't know. I grabbed Jaspers hand and left the cafeteria, in search for some girl I didn't even know.

I don't know what it is about her but I just fell like I need to help her or something. We search the whole school three times and still couldn't found her. We headed back to the cafeteria, to spend the last five minutes with our siblings. The whole time I was thinking about that girl, why was it that I was the only one that saw her, it was like she was invisible to them.

**JPOV**

Lunch was interesting today, I spent it looking for a girl that I didn't even see or know what she looks like. But I don't doubt Alice that she saw the girl. It's just hard to search for someone that you didn't even see. We went around the school three times in search for this girl. I only saw one girl the whole time we were out there, but I didn't tell Alice because it was too hard to see her face, she had her hair covering her face. Plus Alice had that don't disturb me face on and I know not to bother to her when that face is on.

Once the bell rang we said our goodbyes and went to class. Edward came into the class before the bell rang and handed me a backpack, saying that he took mine by accident and that I had his and when I look at it I did. Right after he left the bell rang, and I knew he was going to be late to his class. The only good thing about this class was that Rose was in it.

When the bell rang Rose and I went our separate ways, I had to go to P.E. with Emmett. The coach made us dress out. When Emmett and I went into the gym, the coach introduced us to the class and told us to go take a seat on our assigned number so he could take attendance.

The coach told us that we could play basketball, if we wanted to; I could see Emmett already forming teams together. I noticed that almost all the girls were in the bleachers talking and probably gossiping about something.

That when I saw a girl in the corner all by herself. She looked sad and lonely with a hint of relief in her face. She just sat there while Emmett and I played basketball. I wonder if this was the girl that Alice was talking about. I was going to go talk to her and see if she was ok, after our game was done, but when I looked back at the bleacher she wasn't there, I looked all around the gym, but didn't see her. I just went and changed. I needed to talk to Alice about this girl.

**EPOV**

This day has been annoying; girls have been throwing themselves at me, trying to get my attention, by showing their nonexistent cleavage to me. I know any other guy would have embraced it and used to their advantage, but not me. I was raised better, I was raised to respect women and to consider their feelings. But it's frustrating when girls are throwing themselves at you. I was just happy that lunch was here, so I could be with my family and not have to deal with it for a while. During lunch it wasn't better, that dear brother of mine was making fun of me but it was ok, because I got him back. I was surprised that Alice didn't join him; she loves to make fun of me. When she finally did say something, it was about how she thinks we stole some girl table. But when she tried to show us where she was, we couldn't see her.

A little while later Alice and Jasper left leaving us saying that she had to go do something. They didn't come back in tell lunch was almost over and even then she wasn't talking, just thinking. As soon as the bell rang I grabbed my backpack and started to head to my class when I realized that I had Jasper bag, so I went to his classroom to give it to him. I knew I was going to be late to class, so just took my time, but I was a little less than a minute late. I walked in and handed him a piece of paper that he had to sign.

"Well class, this is Edward Cullens, he is a new student and I hope you guys well make him fell at home." _I'm sure they will, especially the girls._

"Edward would you like to tell us about your self?" Mr. Banner said. _UGH!! Why can't I just go sit down and not have to deal with his._

"Um, sure, well as you know I'm Edward and I moved here with my family from Alaska. I'm 17 and I like to play the piano, that pretty much it I guess"

"Ok, well you could either take a seat next to Lauren, who is the middle desk or Miss Swan, who is in the back, take your pick" I didn't even look at the girls sitting at the desks, I just sat at the closest one to were I was. When I look at the person seated next to me I cringed. She was leaning toward me trying to be seductive, but it was not working for her.

When Mr. Banner said that we were going to be watching a movie I wanted to cry, this wasn't my day. Lauren kept trying to talk to me and scooting her chair closer to me when I was trying to get away from her.

I looked to the back desk that I could have gone to and saw a girl there writing, it looked like she was doing homework, but I couldn't see what she looked like, her hair was in her face. I'm going to have to talk to Mr. Banner about switching my seat tomorrow.

* * *

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved

**She Will Be Loved, by Maroon 5**

* * *

**Please Review! It gets better. I promise! I also want to thank the people that read my story and reviewed or put me on there alert. That means a lot to me, you guys rock!**


	4. Trapped

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, I have been really sick, like in the hospital kind of sick. And when I came home my parent wouldn't let me do anything. But all I did was write, when I wasn't sleeping or doing tests. I also ****appreciate**** every one that review the story when I was gone, it make me fell so special. So anyway on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the lovely and incomparable Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse books. The wonderfully and amazingly talented Stephanie Meyer does. Sometimes this world is just unfair. I'm only borrowing her characters for the time being (though I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for an eternity). I also don't own the songs that go with the chapters.

* * *

Send Me An Angel

Trapped- Chapter 4

Song – Face Down By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

Driving to the house, I though back to Edward; just his name brought a smile to my face. I can't think about him like that. _Think of some thing else, what I was going to make for dinner that THEY would appreciate._ When I realized that I didn't have anything to make for dinner I turned around and headed to the grocery store, to go get some food. As I was driving over to the grocery store, my thoughts went back to the Cullens and Hales like I did when I was at lunch, but this time it was different. I could picture myself actually talking to them and being with their family, while actually have a good time. I could picture Emmett and I playing a prank on his sibling, Alice and I being good friends and Edward and I just talking about everything and nothing, but I know that none of that is going to happen, nobody want to be with me.

I pulled up in to the grocery store parking lot and went inside to go find what I was going to make for dinner. I decided that I would make a roast with potatoes and corn, it was simple, and doesn't make a lot of work for me. I went around the grocery store looking for what I needed and some other things that I could make later on in the week. As I was about to get in to the check out line, I saw Alice and Edward Cullen come in to the store. I ducked my head so they wouldn't see me; _well it's not like they would see me anyways_.

The cashier was scanning my items, when I noticed that Edward and Alice were in the checkout line next to me. Alice was reading a magazine while Edward was looking at the ceiling. I looked up to just to see what he was looking at, but couldn't find anything that was interesting. I gave the cashier the money and left right in front of them. _I wonder how I could think any different I know they wouldn't see me. I'm invisible to the world! _As I was walking back to my truck I tripped and dropped everything on the floor. _UGH! _I went to go grab all of my items that fell on the floor. I was putting the groceries in my truck when there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and I was face to face with Edward Cullen, I looked behind him and noticed Alice was behind him and she looked freaked.

"Is this yours?" Edward said holding up a jar of olives. I just nodded my head and took the olives from his hand, while giving him a small smile to show him that I appreciated it.

He just stared at me for a while; I looked back behind him to see that Alice was walking over to where we were, I guess to tell him to hurry up.

"I'm Edward Cullen, what's your?" he said while extending his hand for me to shake. That is when Alice reached us

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen; do you go to Forks High?" Alice said. I just nodded my head yes and she squealed.

"I know this may sound weird but do you usually sit in the back of the cafeteria at a table to yourself?" Alice said and she was right it was a weird question to ask when you first meet someone, but I just nodded my head again, while she squealed again.

"I'm so sorry that we took your table, we didn't know that someone sat there. Can you forgive us?"

I just smiled and nodded. I looked at my watch, when Alice said with such a sad voice "You have to go?" I just nodded my head and waved my hand and turned to leave. I got in my truck and left for the house.

Driving back to the house I though back to Alice and Edward. I couldn't get it why would they want to talk to me and why would Alice sound sad that I had to go? I pulled up to the house and noticed that Laurent and Victoria's car were parked on the driveway. _They're home early. Great. This can't be good. _I turned the engine off and head to the house with the groceries. I took a deep breathe before opening the door. I walked in and headed to the kitchen to put away the groceries. When I got to the kitchen I saw that Laurent and Victoria were there.

"Dear Bella, let us help you with that, go and take a seat at the table" Victoria said. _Dear? Something wrong, they would never help and especially me, they hate me._ I gave them the grocery bags and sat down waiting for what they wanted.

Once they were done putting everything away Laurent sat down across from me while Victoria stayed standing up leaning on the counter that was behind me. "So Bella, how was you day?" I just stared at him not blinking.

"So we had a little chat with some people and they were saying that your parent had left you some money." _So that's what they wanted, they want my money._ "Anyways they were saying that if you were to sign some paper, you could transfer some of your money to us. Can you sign those papers for us?" Laurent said

I just shook my head no and started to get up, when I felt Victoria hand digging into my shoulder. She pushed me back down in the chair and I looked up towards her and the smile that was on her face when I walked thought the door was not there anymore, it was replaced with a murderous look on her face.

"Look you little Bitch, we tried to do this the easy way, but no you have to make us do this the hard way, now don't you." Victoria said

"Calm down Victoria, we knew that this little piece of shit over here wouldn't do it, so we're just going to go to plan B ok?" Laurent said talking to Victoria, who still had her hands on my shoulders keeping me in the chair. "We talked about this on our way over here; all we have to do is sign her name for her."

"We should also not let her go anywhere, not in tell the money is transferred in to our account." Victoria added "How long will that take?"

"Um about two or three days I think." Laurent said.

"So we have to be with _her_ for three days, can't we a least put her to sleep or something. It's kind of creepy how she just stares at you not saying anything." Victoria aid

"I know" Laurent said as he got up and started to walk towards me with a wicked smile on his face.

In that moment, I never have been that scared. I never really been scared of Laurent, like I have of Victoria, but in that moment that he got off the chair that look he gave me, he was nothing compared to Victoria. If looks could kill ran though my mind, and in that moment no words have been so true. He had this evil grin on his face, showing all his white teeth, it even looked like his eyes grew darker. He looked like a complete monster. The look he has on his face reminded me of James, and that night when I was 10, that night that would change everything in my life and turn it upside down. I could still see every thing from that night, when James started to…_wait, no, I can't think of that._ I looked up to see Laurent standing above me, with that same smile on his face. I looked behind me, to see Victoria mirroring his image. She was holding me down, while I was trying to get up and get away, but she was to strong for me. I knew what was coming next, so after a while, I didn't even struggle anymore. I just gave up and let them do what ever they were going to do to me. I looked back at Laurent to see that he had his hand up in the air. I turned back around and waited for the pain. A moment later every thing went black.

* * *

Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.  
Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

**Face Down By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

* * *

**Please Review! I also want to thank the people that read my story and reviewed or put me on there alert. That means a lot to me, you guys rock!**


	5. Finding her

**A/N: This is in EPOV as per some of your request, but it ties in with the story and your see once you read it. Hope you like it because I won't be updating in till maybe Tuesday, that is when my parents aren't home, so I can actually do stuff then. Well on with the story. Enjoy! **

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the lovely and incomparable Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse books. The wonderfully and amazingly talented Stephanie Meyer does. Sometimes this world is just unfair. I'm only borrowing her characters for the time being (though I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for an eternity). I also don't own the songs that go with the chapters.

* * *

Send Me An Angel

Finding _her_- Chapter 5

Song – Paper Wings by Rise Against

* * *

EPOV

I was now waiting for the rest of my family in my car, the teacher let us out early. I was just happy that school was over to get away from all those girls who couldn't get the hint that I don't want them. The music that I was listening to was calming me down, music always calmed me down when something was bothering me. I finally heard the bell ring and the students of Forks High were leaving to there cars. I looked up to see Emmett and Jasper coming toward the car from the gym and I saw Alice coming from the other direction. I look over toward the truck that was next to me, and saw a girl getting in, she look somewhat familiar. I kept on looking at her, I wanted to see her face, but she kept her face hidden with her hair, she looked at the car then turned away and left. A moment later my family got in to the car and we left. Driving to our house, every one was talking about there day, except Alice and Jasper they were talking to them selves. Once we reach the house we each went our separate ways. I went in to the Kitchen to go get something to eat. I saw my mom, Esme, cooking pasta for dinner.

"Hi mom" I said

"Hi Edward, How was your first day at school?" my mom said

"It was ok, but the girls there wouldn't get the hint that I don't want to date them." _That's not even halve of what I have to go though._

"Well I hope you let them down gently, and I was wondering if you could go to the store for me?"_ Only my mom would tell me to be polite to girls that annoy me to death._

"I did and sure" I said

"Edward, can I go with you?" Alice said.

"Sure get in the car." I said.

Alice and I drove down to the grocery store. "So what were you and Jasper talking about when we were coming home today?" I asked

"Just about that girl that I saw at lunch, Jasper saw her in his P.E. class. He said that he was going to go talk to her but she disappeared from the gym." Alice said

"Alice people can't disappear out of thin air, he must have not noticed her get up and walk by him or something." I explained

"But he said that he saw her one moment and then the next she was gone and he looked all over the gym for her but he couldn't find her." Alice said

"So what is so interesting about this girl anyways?"

"I don't know it just that she look like she need some friends, she's looks so sad. I feel like I need to help her in some way."

"Ok, well were here" we arrived at the store and walked into the grocery store. We found every thing fairly easy. When we went to the check out line, the cashier was checking me out. That was disgustung because she was much too old for me. I was looking at the ceiling to get away from her inapparent stares. The whole time she was scanning the items she wouldn't stop looking at me, it was kind of creepy. Alice of course was loving it; she likes to see me in uncomfortable situations.

When we were walking back to my car, I saw a girl picking up some items that she must have dropped on the floor. She was getting into her truck that looked familiar, when there was a jar of olives on the floor. I grabbed them and went to go give them to her. I tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around she took my breath away.

She was beautiful; she is very pale, with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her face is heart-shaped, with large, wide-spaced eyes, and prominent cheekbones. Her lips are full and very kissable. She's slender but not at all muscular, but it works for her. And the best part is that she doesn't have one ounce of make-up on.

"Is this yours?" I asked. She just stared at me before she nodded her head and gave me a small smile that was breath taking. She grabbed the jar of olives from my hand while I was still speechless over that smile she gave me. I saw her look behind me toward were Alice was.

"I'm Edward Cullen, what's your?" I said while extending my hand for her to shake, but she didn't shake my hand, because Alice interrupted us.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen; do you go to Forks High?" Alice said. She just nodded her head yes and Alice squealed.

"I know this may sound weird but do you usually sit in the back of the cafeteria at a table to yourself?" Alice said and she was right it was a weird question to ask when you first meet someone, but she just nodded her head again, while Alice squealed again.

"I'm so sorry that we took your table, we didn't know that someone sat there. Can you forgive us?"_ Is this the girl that Alice was talking about during lunch and the one that Jasper saw in his P.E. class?_

She just smiled and nodded. Again her smile took my breath away. Then she looked down at her watch, when Alice said with a sad voice "You have to go?" She just nodded her head and waved good bye to us and turned to leave. She got in her truck and left.

"I forgot to ask her if she wanted to go shopping with me and Rose this weekend. Oh well I just have to ask her tomorrow." Alice said walking back to my car as followed behind her.

"Oh Edward did you get her name?" Alice asked

"No, I would have if you didn't interrupt me. Did you notice that she didn't talk at all, she didn't even make a sound?" I said

"Yeah, but I think she is just shy, probably not use to people talking to her." Alice said as we were on our way home.

Once we got home, I gave me mom the groceries while Alice called for Jasper to come downstairs. When Jasper arrived in the living room, Alice told him every thing about the mystery girl. I went up stairs to go take a nap.

When I woke up it was already morning and had to get ready for school. _UGH!!_ I got up and went to go take a shower. After my shower I got dressed and went downstairs to go get something to eat.

Once my siblings were ready, we left for school. I was actually happy to go to school, because then I would get to see _her_ again and that's the only reason why. I also had to talk to Mr. Banner about switching my seat in his class, but I can do that later.

School was just like yesterday girls trying to hit on me, but didn't succeed. I was just happy that lunch was here. I am also excited to see _her_ again, knowing Alice; she could force anybody to do anything, so I'm pretty sure that she will be sitting with us.

During lunch Alice, Jasper and I kept looking for her, but we never saw her. Before the lunch bell rang I went to go talk to Mr. Banner about my new seat.

I knocked on his door when I heard a "come in" I walked in.

"Mr. Cullen, how can I help you?" Mr. Banner said

"Well I was wondering if I could switch my seat to the back of the class."

"Why?" he asked

"Because I would like to keep my 4.0 GPA average and I don't think I could do that if I seat where I am seating now."

"Ok, but let me warn you the girl that sits in the back where your going to be sitting doesn't talk, at all. So I wouldn't try starting a conversation with her she'll just give you this weird stare. But she is smart I give her that, she get A's on all my tests, it amazing."

"Well that's fine with me. Thank you." I said. I headed toward the back of the room because the bell already rang and students were coming into the classroom. I saw the girl I sat next to yesterday smile fall as she saw that I was sitting in the back and not next to her, this made me smile. The girl that sat next to me never came to class today.

Once the bell rang for school to end I was happy. Emmett and Jasper were walking toward the car, when I called for Jasper and Emmett.

"Did you see _her_ in class?" I asked

"No, I didn't. I even asked the coach who, of the girl, were missing and he said that two girl were not there" Jasper said

"Did you guys get there names?" I asked

"Yeah one was Angela Weber and the other one was Isabella Swan or was it Elizabeth Shawn, well it was something like that." Emmett said.

"Oh ok, thanks" I said. I didn't even realize that Alice and Rose were standing next to me. We got in the car and headed home. Hopefully I would see her tomorrow.

The next day was exactly the same as yesterday. During lunch we would look for her, but she wouldn't show up. During Biology the girl I sit by didn't show up either. After school I would ask Emmett and Jasper to see if she was there, but they would say no.

The next day was the same as yesterday. We spent lunch looking for _her _and during Biology the girl I sit next to wasn't there again. I wonder if she is sick or something. Even Mr. Banner said it was weird that she hasn't been in school for three days in a row. He said that she never missed a day of school before. Emmett and Jasper said that _she _wasn't in their class again.

When I got home my mom wanted me to go to the hardware store to pick up some paint for her so she can finish my dad, Carlisle, study. When I was driving down there I was going over how she couldn't be at school. _Could she have lied to us saying that she goes to Forks High when she doesn't._ _No, she wouldn't do that; at least I don't think she would._

I got to the hardware store and got the paint for my mom wanted. I also got some painters tape for her just in case. Driving back to the house I got distracted by _her_ again. All my thoughts have been going to her, when I only seen her once. I couldn't help but think that my lab partner and the girl from the grocery store where the same person, I mean they both don't come to school on the exact same days and know one really know who they are. I was thinking of this when out of no where a girl come running from the wood and run in to the road where I coming from. I try to brake fast, but I'm going to hit her anyways, but before anything else happens my world goes blank.

* * *

I'm looking at you now  
is this the life that you lead,  
or the life that's lead for you?  
will you take the road that's been laid out before you?  
will we cross paths somewhere else tonight?  
somewhere else tonight...  
and I can't tell if you're laughing  
between each smile there's a tear in your eye

**Paper Wings by Rise Against**

* * *

**Please Review! It would mean a lot to me.**


	6. The Escape

**A/N: Thanks to all the people that voted, as you can see Bella won. And for the people that voted for Edward his Chapter will be next, so don't fret potato chip. This chapter has some adult content, but I'm not changing my rating, because it not that much. Well on with the story. Enjoy! **

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the lovely and incomparable Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse books. The wonderfully and amazingly talented Stephanie Meyer does. Sometimes this world is just unfair. I'm only borrowing her characters for the time being (though I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for an eternity). I also don't own the songs that go with the chapters.

* * *

Send Me An Angel

The Escape- Chapter 6

Song – Running Away, by Midnight Hour

* * *

I woke up to a dark room. I strained my eyes to see where I was only to see that I was in my room. _Gosh my head hurts_, I looked down to see that _THEY_ tried me up to a chair. I looked around the room and saw the alarm clock; it was four in the morning. _I wonder how long I've been out for._

"Finally you woke up." My head shot toward the rocky chair in the corner. I was met with a pair of cat like eyes. _Victoria_. She just sat there staring at me for a while.

"You have been out for a few hours and I must say, you a rather interesting when you sleep, did you know that you talk in your sleep. Now I though you just couldn't talk, but here you are talking in your sleep. Now that I know that you can actually talk, say something." I just starred at her, not saying a word. I did know that I sleep talk, because my dad would make fun of me about it, before he was killed by James.

We sat in silence; she would stare at me, with her piercing cat like eyes, while I would just look away from her. My stomach broke the silence. I heard Victoria chuckle in the background.

"So I see you're hungry." I turned around to look at her and nodded my head. She got up and left the room. While she was gone I tried to untie myself from the ropes that they tied me in. When I heard her walking up the stairs, I stopped what I was doing. Victoria walked in to the room with a tray full of food. She set the food right in front of me and walked out of the room. I just sat there looking at the food for half an hour. I looked good. Victoria walked back in to the room, she looked at me and then at the food.

"You should have said something, oh that's right you don't want to talk." She stared at me and then began to laugh in my face. She walked up to the plate of food, grabbed a fork full of the food and put it in her mouth.

"Yum, this is so good. You should have really eaten it, you missing out." She said with another laugh. She ate the rest of the food right in my face. When she was done, she went down stairs. While she was down stairs I tried to untie my self again. _What did they do, super glue the rope together. I bet Chris Angel wouldn't be able to get out of these ropes_.

I heard Victoria coming up the stairs, so I stopped what I was doing and waited for Victoria to come in to the room. When she entered the room she seemed mad about something. She also looked scarred about something also. I starred at her, I never seen her scarred about anything and it made me feel uneasy.

"What are you looking at, you little piece of shit. You good for nothing bitch." By the end of her sentence she was standing over me, with her hand raised to me. She slapped me across the face. She stood there for a while just looking at me, with her hand raised in the air. I could still feel the spot where her hand had connected with my cheek, still burn. She grabbed my face and made me look at her. She raised her hand slowly and slapped me harder that she did the last time. I looked her in the eye and this time she punched me in the face. She grabbed my face again and punched me over and over again. I finally blacked out, and I was happy with that.

I woke up pretty much like I did the last time, the room was dark but this time my whole body was hurting I was sore in places that I shouldn't be sore in. I turned my head to the rocking chair, but instead of meeting cat like eyes I met ice blue eyes. _Laurent_. A chill ran down my body just thinking his name.

"Do you want to go take a shower?" I stared at him in disbelief "because you look and smell like hell." I nodded my head, maybe once he unties me I can run and try to get away, I just pray that I don't fall, but who am I kidding.

"But you have to promise that you won't do anything that's stupid, like running away, because we both know that you'll probably fall down and hurt yourself more that you already are. Do you understand?" by the end of the sentence he was standing in front of me. I nodded my head and he went to untie me from the chair. He untied me from the chair, but I was still tied with the ropes.

"Leave the door unlocked, just in case you do think to do something stupid." I nodded my head and entered the bathroom, Laurent followed and untied me from the rest of ropes, and then he left the room.

I look at myself in the mirror and what I saw was unnerving. I had cuts and bruises all over my face; I had streams of blood running down my face. I got the alcohol from the cupboard and applied it to the cuts, so I wouldn't get an infection.

After I did that I went and turned on the water to hot, I stripped my blood stained clothes and enter the hot water. It felt good to be in the shower, to have the hot water trickling down your body, it was heaven. _I have to think of some way to get away form these people, but how?_ Once the water turned cold I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I noticed that the clothes that I had were not where I left the, but replaced with new clothes.

I changed in to the clothes that were left for me, which was a lacey bra and panty, basketball short and a blue blouse. _I know what he is going to do to me, but he isn't going to do it to me anymore, this has to stop_.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Laurent standing by the door. "Turn around" he said and I did what I was told. He tied me up again with the rope, but this time I paid attention on how he tied the ropes, so I could just do what he did, but I'll have to do it in reverse. He led me back to my room and tied me back up in to the chair.

He left the room for a while; well I started to untie the ropes from myself. I didn't hear Laurent come in to the room in tell he was already standing over me. He had an evil smile on his face.

"Well, well, well looks like someone was trying to escape. Now that's not a good thing for me now is it." Laurent grabbed me out of the chair and threw me onto the bed. He started to walk toward me smiling evilly.

"You know when someone does something bad; they have to be punished for what they did. And you trying to escape is a big crime in my book." He was standing over me, just like he did all those times before. _No, no, this can't happen again, I won't let it._ I started to move away from him in tell they was no were else to go.

"Ah are you trying to get away. Now why would you do that, we've already done this, and you weren't exactly a virgin when you came here." Laurent said.

He grabbed me and forced me down on to my back, which is when I finally untied myself from the ropes. The whole time he was talking I was trying to untying myself. Now all I need is to untie is my feet, and then I'm good to go. Laurent was still on top of me, when I punished him in the face. He fell back a little. And in that moment I got the razor blade that I got from the bathroom and cut the rope that was tied to my feet.

Laurent got up and tried to come at me again, but I jumped out of the bed and try running for the door. Before I couldn't even reach the door I felt a pair of arms wrap around my legs and that made me fall. Laurent tried to grab me again and pull me back in to the room, but I wasn't going to give up that easily. I turned around and hit him in the arm with my hand only to realizes that I actually cut him with the razor blade that I had in me hand. Laurent let go of me and grabbed for his arm.

"You little bitch." From the look of it I cut him pretty deep, I couldn't move for a moment I just sat there looking at what I did. When I finally realized that I could get away, I got up and started to run down the stairs. As I hit the last step I tripped and fell on the floor.

"You can run but you can't hide. I WILL catch you and when I do, you'll be lucky if you get out alive." Laurent said. I could here him walking down the hall to the stairs. I quickly got up and ran out the door. I don't know if I should run in to the woods or in to town, but if I head in to town, there is no where to hide and that fact that I don't talk wont help me, plus Laurent would suspect that, so I headed in to the wood, that way I can hide if I need to.

I ran and ran as fast as I could. I don't know where I was going but as long as I'm away from those people, I'll be fine. I kept looking back to see if I could see Laurent, but I couldn't see anybody. I slowed down to a walk to catch my breath. I stopped and sat down by a tree just trying to make my heart slow down a bit.

I don't know how long I sat there but I just couldn't get the energy to get up. I though back on everything that happened. I was lucky that I put that razor blade in my pocket, when I was in the bathroom. I knew Laurent was going to try and rape me like he did the first night I came to live with them. I just don't get what it is about me and being raped, he wasn't the first person that raped me and he probably won't be the last, with my luck. If I hadn't ran away to see James that night my dad would still be alive and I wouldn't be going though this right now. I though James was my friend, but all he wanted from me was sex and when I wouldn't give it to him, he took it with force.

After a while I started to hear footsteps coming my way. My heart started to pick up, I got on my knees to see who it was and from what I saw the person had blond hair, but I wasn't going to take me chances on it not being Laurent.

"Where are you, I'm going to find you and when I do your going to get it." The voice said with a laugh, the way he said it made you think he was playing some kind of game. The voice didn't sound like Laurent; this voice had a more musical sound to it.

I got up and started to run in the opposite direction then the voice was coming from. Even if it wasn't Laurent I didn't want to take that chances of who ever was in the woods of finding me and turning me over to _them_. I could see the trees thinning in the direction of where I was going, but I didn't care.

"There you are; I'm going to get you" the voice said with another laugh, as he ran towards me.

I ran faster, but tripped over a tree branch. I got up quickly and looked behind me to see if who was behind me.

"Hey you wait! Are you ok? I just want to talk to you." I looked at him for a moment, turned away and started to run again. He looked familiar. _Where have I seen him before_? He had honey blond hair and his beauty was something that I've only seen twice.

When realization hit me on who he was, I broke free from the wood and now I was running in to the street. I stopped right where I was when I saw a silver car coming towards me. I closed me eyes anticipating the blow. _Hopefully this will kill me for good_. That was my last though, before I heard tire squeaking and my world when black for another and hopefully the last time.

* * *

So I'm running away, I'm leaving this place  
Yeah I'm running away, I'm running away  
Faster than you can follow me from this lonely place  
Farther than you can find me I'm leaving, yeah I'm leaving today  
I'll never let you find me  
I'm leaving you behind with the past, no I won't look back

And try, try to understand me  
Try to understand what I say when I say I can't stay  
and I, I'm moving on from this place  
leaving and I won't when I'm running away

**Running Away, by Midnight Hour**

* * *

**Review please! You should listen to the song, it's amazing and so sad. **


	7. Saying Sorry

A/N: As I promised this chapter is in Edward POV

**A/N: As I promised this chapter is in Edward POV. I was a little surprised that nobody knew you "the blond guy" was, but I guess it not your guys fault, it mine for not making it clear enough. But in this chapter you should be able to figure it out. Well on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the lovely and incomparable Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse books. The wonderfully and amazingly talented Stephanie Meyer does. Sometimes this world is just unfair. I'm only borrowing her characters for the time being (though I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for an eternity). I also don't own the songs that go with the chapters.

* * *

Send Me An Angel

Saying Sorry- Chapter 7

Song – Say I'm Sorry by Sugarcult

* * *

**EPOV**

My eyes opened to a bright room. It was an unfamiliar room, a white room. I looked around the room to notice that I was in the hospital. I looked over toward the sitting area of the room and saw my family. I saw my mom, Esme, sleeping in the chair, while Emmett and Rose were sleeping on the couch. I could still see the worry lines on there faces. _I wonder how long I've been out for_. As I was thing about this question Alice and Jasper can in to the room.

"Oh Edward your awake" Alice said as she came to me and gave me a big hug.

"I'm going to go get dad ok? I'm so glad you're up Edward." she said with a smile as she left the room.

"It good to see you up, man." Jasper said as he gave me a hug, but not as big as Alice's.

"So how long have I've been unconscious?" I said. I wanted to know how long I put my family though pain, but then again I didn't want to know either.

"For about three days." Jasper said "and it's all my fault, if I hadn't run after her then this would have never happened."

"What are you talking about, Jasper you were not there." I said

"Yes I was, who do you think called the police for help?" I just shrugged my shoulder as in I don't know kind of way.

"Alice and I were out for a walk, when she ran off, I ran after her, but she got away from me. So I started to walk in the direction that I last saw her go, in tell I didn't know where she was anymore. There was a crossroad and I didn't know which one to take, but for some reason I knew to go to the right and I'll find Alice, but the other side was calling me also, it was like calling me telling me I should go that way because someone was there that needed help. Well anyways I chose the left side, and I started to walk in that direction. I was calling out 'Where are you, I'm going to find you and when I do your going to get it.' Then I started to hear something, it was someone had gotten up and started to walk away, I though it was Alice 'There you are; I'm going to get you' I said as I started to run after her, but then I saw her trip and fall on the ground. She looked up at me and I stopped running, it wasn't Alice that I went running after it somebody else. There was so much terror in her eyes, it was like she though I was going to come after her and kill her or something. She had a bunch of cuts and bruises all over her face and from what I could see they were on her body also." Jasper stopped there to collect his thoughts.

I didn't say a word though his whole speech because I could see he was struggling with this. He is way to hard on him self, it was my fault that I hit that girl, if I was paying attention to the road and not thinking of _her_ then I would have had time to stop and I wouldn't be putting my family though this.

Jasper took a deep breath and started to talk again "It looked like someone had beat her bad; I could still see some blood coming from one of the cuts. We just looked at each other for a while; in tell I called to her 'Hey you wait! Are you ok? I just want to talk to you' once I talked it seem to get her out of her little trance and she got up and started to run. I ran after her and when I broke though the trees, I saw her standing in the middle of the road, she looked scared but it also looked like she was happy that your car was going to hit her. Like she wanted to end her life, but you swerved your car and hit the tree, but not before the back of your car hit her, she flew in to the air and landed head first on the ground. I ran to you to see if you were alright and when I saw that you were unconscious to, and you were bleeding in the head. That is when I called the police and told them about the accident, and then I called Carlisle to warn him that you were going to be coming to the hospital, because of the accident. After I got off the phone with Carlisle I called Alice and told her to come over to where I was. Once I hung up with her I went to where you were and took you out of the car and bandage your head, then I went to were the girl was and I brought her closer to the side of the road and I looked at her. She had a lot of blood coming from her, I tried to look for some identification, but I couldn't find any, all I found was a razor blade in her pocket. After a while the ambulance came and took you to the hospital, Alice and I went with you to the hospital. We called Esme, and she came as fast as she could with Emmett and Rose." Jasper was looking out the window when he was telling me this; it was like he was reliving it.

"Jasper this isn't your fault, if anything it's mine, if I was paying attention…" I was interrupted by my father and Alice coming through the door.

"Edward I'm so happy that your wake." My dad said with a smile and then came closer to me to give me a hug.

"So how do you fell, anything bothering you?" my dad said going in to full doctor mood now.

"I'm fine and no nothing is bothering me." I said "Dad how is the girl I hit?"

"Edward you know I can't tell you that, it's against hospital rules." My father said

"Well can you tell me if she is alive?" I asked

"Yes, she is still alive, but she is in a coma. Do you happen to know who she is?"

"No, I didn't see who she was, why?" I asked

"Because no one knows who she is and it's kind of hard to identify her with all the swelling on her face. Plus nobody has come to the police saying that there child has gone missing. I don't get it, what kind of parents could just leave there daughter like this." My dad said getting mad towards the end.

"Well, why don't you just call the school and ask them who has been gone and they should give you the names, the list shouldn't be that long considering it's a small town." Jasper said, still looking out the window.

"You mean nobody has come to visit her, at all." Alice asked

"No, it kind of sad, to see such a young girl going through this alone, and that's a good idea Jasper I'll get right on it." Carlisle said has he left the room to go call the school.

"Should we wake them up?" Alice said pointing toward the rest of my family sleeping.

"No, let them sleep, it looks like they haven't slept in a while." I said.

"None of us have that much, but your right." Alice said.

I lade my head back down, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up again and noticed that every body was awake and talking quietly to themselves. I looked over at my family to see Emmett and Jasper fighting over the remote control, while Esme tried to make them stop. Alice and Rose were looking threw some magazine and saying how some outfit would be nice on Rose. I just chuckled, to see my family acting like this brought a smile to my face.

"Oh Edward, your up!" Esme said as she came up to me and gave me a big huge. Then Rose came and gave me a hug

"It good to see you awake, you have no idea what we've gone though, Emmett wouldn't even crack jokes." Rose said.

Then Emmett came to me and gave me a hug also "good to have you back man. And Rose is stretching the truth. I couldn't tell jokes, because everybody was so sad." Emmett said.

I looked around the room more closely and notice that there were a lot of flower and cards and stuffed animal around my room.

"You guys got this for me?" I asked

"No, the Edward Cullen get well Fan club did." Emmett said with a laugh.

"The what?" I asked

"People from town heard that you were in a car accident and they sent you this stuff, and most of the stuff are from girls." Rose explained.

"You should read some of the cards, there funny; some of the cards ask you to be there boyfriends when you wake up." Emmett said with a laugh and everybody joined in.

"Why are you reading a card that is addressed to me huh?" I asked

"There is nothing else to do here, besides watching you sleep, and that gets boring after a while." Emmett said

We talked for a little bit more, before my dad came in to the room.

"Do you find out her name?" I asked

"Yes, her name is Isabella Swan. She was the only one that was gone from school the same time as you, but it seems she wasn't in school before the accident happened either. I called her house and no one answered the phone."

"What if her parents went on vacation or something, and they left her home alone and they don't know this happened to her." Rose said

"Well the people that live with her aren't her biological parent, there her foster parents. Apparently her mom died giving birth to her and her dad was murdered when she was seven years old. She has been going from foster house to foster house for the past ten year, the only people that kept her, were these one." Carlisle said.

"Oh pour thing." Esme said. While every one else were quiet

"But the reason why I'm here is to tell you that you can go home now if you wish." Carlisle said. I nodded my head, not sure if I could speak with out my voice cracking.

A few minutes later I was going home, I couldn't get Isabella out of my head. She had such a rough life; I couldn't even image what she has gone through. When I got home I went straight to bed. I was going to go see her after school tomorrow. I fell asleep thinking about Isabella and the accident.

I woke up the next day, and got ready for school. School was hell. All the girls wouldn't leave me alone. They kept asking what happened and asking if I was ok and if there was anything they could do, just to let them know. I could hear the double meaning in there words. I was just happy that school was over. We headed home in Emmett's Jeep. Once we got home, I asked my mom if I could borrow her car to go to the hospital.

"Why do want to go to the hospital, do you not fell well?" Esme asked

"I fell fine mom, it just I want to go visit Isabella that's all." I said

"Well ok, but be back in time for dinner ok?"

I nodded my head and left to the hospital. When I got there I went to go see my dad, just to say hi, and to ask him where Isabella's room was. He told me that they did everything they could do for her and now it up to her to do the rest. And at the rate she is going that she might not make it.

He told me her room was on the fourth floor room 413. I went where he told me to go. I was standing out side of the door, I couldn't get the nerve to go in there and see the girl that I hit. But after a while I opened the door and walked in. She was lying on the bed with tubes coming out of her. She had stitched on her head, you couldn't see her face to well, because there were bandage all over her face and it looked like there was a brace on her leg. I just stared at her for a while. I sat down on the chair that was next to her bed.

"I'm Edward Cullen and if you haven't already figured it out I'm in your Biology class, I'm your lab partner and I'm also the guy that hit you. I'm so sorry for that. I didn't mean to hit you, I wasn't paying attention where I was going I was thinking of this girl that has been in my mind since I first met her at the grocery store. But that's no excuse for me to hit you. I just wonder what you were running from, besides my brother. Oh yeah my brother Jasper was the guy that was running after you, but he wasn't trying to hurt you, he wanted to help you." I stayed quiet for a while, just looking at her and all the pain I must have put her through. I looked at the time to see it was almost time for dinner and I promised m mom I would be home by then.

"Well I have to go, but same time tomorrow I'll be here, that's if you don't mind. I'll take that silence as I'll see you to." _God I must me going crazy._

The rest of the week, when I would come home I would take Esme's car and go to the hospital to visit Isabella. Over the week it looked like she was getting better. Some of the bandages were coming off and some of the bruises were going down. Going to the hospital was the best part of the day for me; I would take my homework and do it in her room. I would talk to her about everything and nothing, but mostly about the girl in the school that wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

I'm on the outside  
Breaking on the inside  
All I ever do is say I'm sorry  
Words come out just like ear candy  
And all I ever do is say I'm sorry  
The bitter pill is as sweet as candy

**Say I'm Sorry by Sugarcult**

* * *

**Please Review! HAPPY FOUTH OF JULY!! **


	8. Waking Up

**A/N: I'm sorry for all the errors in all my chapters, but I'm** **dyslexia. ****So I was wondering if anyone would like to be my Beta. I don't know how that would work, but send me a message, review or carriage pigeon I don't really care, plus if you're my beta, you would get a sneak peak at the next chapter, that's a plus Well on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the lovely and incomparable Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse books. The wonderfully and amazingly talented Stephanie Meyer does. Sometimes this world is just unfair. I'm only borrowing her characters for the time being (though I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for an eternity). I also don't own the songs that go with the chapters.

* * *

Send Me An Angel

Waking Up- Chapter 8

Song – Bring Me To Life by Evanescence

* * *

**BPOV**

I am sitting on a hard cold ground, in what looks like a once beautiful meadow, but now it looks dead, like me. The trees have no life in them, like me. The sky above me is dark and cloudy, looking like it's about to rain, but no rain comes, like me. I just sit here, being as lifeless as the meadow is. I look down and look at all the scars I have, most of them are where my heart should be, some are between my legs, and the rest are scattered around my body. I knew that they weren't physical, but more emotional. It seems that for everybody that hurts me, I get a new scar.

I don't really know how I got here, but I do remember running in front of a car and just being sent here. It is like me and the meadow are connect in some way. Like the reason the meadow is so lifeless is because I'm lifeless. Like if I had some life in me, then maybe the meadow would to. But I died a long time ago, not physically but emotionally. The day I stopped talking is the day I emotionally died. The day my dad died. The day I got raped, by a once trusted friend. The day when I lost all faith in people. The day when I just shut down and didn't care anymore. That day changed everything and not for the better.

I don't really know how long I've been sitting here, but it doesn't really matter. I like just sitting here, with no one to bother me, no one to hurt me, for once not to be afraid that some one is going to come and attack me.

I just sat there in the middle of the lifeless meadow, not moving, not getting up, and not doing anything. What would be the point of moving around, maybe find someone and have them hurt me also, I don't think so. I don't think I could take to have one more person hurt me, to have them betray me, to have them _disrespect_ me that would be too much for me. I wouldn't be able to handle it; I would probably kill myself before I would let that happen to me again.

It seemed like the meadow was growing darker and more lifeless every second I was here, I was just sitting in my usually spot on the hard cold ground when I heard footsteps coming my way. I froze in place. My heart rate picked up a little. I didn't even breath, I just wanted for whoever was there to hurry up and come and hurt me. My head was faced down, so I couldn't even see who was coming. I tried to pick my head up, but I just couldn't. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't pick my head up.

The person was standing next to me, and then he went and sat in front of me. I tried to pick my head up to see who he was, but I couldn't even do that. I just kept looking at the ground, with my hair covering my face. He was quite for a moment before he started to talk.

"Hello, I'm" "Biology class," "lab partner" "hit you." "I'm so sorry for that" "Wasn't paying attention" "this girl" "I first met her" "grocery store" "for me to hit you." "What you were running from," "brother." "Running after you," "he wasn't trying to hurt you, he wanted to help you." I only caught on to some of what he said.

His voice sounds familiar, but not familiar at the same time. It was like I head it a long time ago, but not to long ago. His voice was magical, it was soft and sweet. It sounded like he really meant whatever he was saying. It just too bad that I didn't get all of what he was saying.

He was quite for a while, before he got up off the ground and said.

"Well I have to go, but same time tomorrow I'll be here, that's if you don't mind." For the first time in a long time I wanted to talk, but I just couldn't find my voice "I'll take that silence as I'll see you to." I smiled a bit. I actually heard everything he said clear. I heard him walk away and go in to the woods.

I looked up in to the direction that he left from. I looked around the meadow and saw that it was a little less lifeless if that was possible. I still couldn't move from the spot I was in, at least I could move my head, so _if_ he does come back then I will get to see his face.

I kept sitting there, for what seemed like forever before I heard footsteps coming again. I tried to pick my head up to see who he was, but I couldn't again. We sat in the same position as we did the last time he came. He started to talk again about how his day was, and how some girls wouldn't stop hitting on him. This didn't make me to happy.

After a while he left again, I picked my head up to see that the meadow was becoming less lifeless. The ground I was sitting on was less cold and hard and more warm and soft.

He came a couple more times and the more he did the more the meadow would come to life. The trees actually looked like living trees, the ground was getting some grass and the sky was less dark, there was even a faint sound of a waterfall in the background, but my scars were still there.

The next time he came the meadow was beautiful, and I could actually move my head. I looked up to see the most beautiful person in the world. He had the greenest eyes I had ever seen. His face was perfect, he was a god, he was my god.

After a while he got up and left the way he always does. But before he went in to the woods, he turned back to me and nodded his head toward the woods, trying to tell me to follow him. It took me a while but I got up, but when I look back to where he was he wasn't there. I walked toward the edge of the woods and stopped. I took a deep breath and walked in to the woods.

My eyes opened to a bright room. It was an unfamiliar room, a white room. I looked around the room to notice that I was in the hospital. I looked around the room and what I saw surprised me.

* * *

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

**Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**

* * *

**Please Review! Hopefully you get what happened, but if you don't just let me know and I explain it to you. Also let me know if you would like to be my Beta, because I really need one.**


	9. Missed You

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while it just that I have been busy and then my computer would not work, so please forgive me. Well on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the lovely and incomparable Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse books. The wonderfully and amazingly talented Stephanie Meyer does. Sometimes this world is just unfair. I'm only borrowing her characters for the time being (though I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for an eternity). I also don't own the songs that go with the chapters.

* * *

Send Me An Angel

Missed you- Chapter 9

Song – I Miss You- Blink 182

* * *

**EPOV**

"UGH! I hate this, why do we even need this" I said

I was sitting in the hospital like I always do after school. I was going my trig homework, which I had to give my full attention to, but I need a break. I put my math book down and walked over to where Isabella was, I sat next to her.

I looked at her; some of her bruises were still there, while the other half of her face was bandaged up. Carlisle said that she is getting better; it looks like she might make it. My dad said that the reason she is getting better is because of me, because I'm been visiting her, but I don't think so. I mean yeah I know I don't have to be here, but it's like I have to be here, like something is pulling me to be here. I can't explain it, it like were connected in some way.

Today is Friday, and I'm going homework, just so I won't have to worry about it over the weekend and then next week is spring break, and I don't want to be doing homework on my spring break, when I could be with Isabella all day long. I like to be with her, just to watch her sleep, to wonder what she is thinking, or dreaming, it's fascinating.

I looked down at my watch to see that it was almost time to leave; I had 15 minutes left before I had to go home, so Esme won't be mad at me. I went back to the table that was there in the corner of Isabella's room and gathered my thing so I could leave.

I walked back to her and just stared at her for one last time. I noticed that there was a piece of her hair caught on her lip, I reached out and grabbed the piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear. As I pulled my hand back I swept my hand across her face, I touched her cheek, and it felt great. I looked down at my watch again and I had to go.

"Please wake up." I said in a low whisper as I touched her cheek one more time before I left the room.

As I got home Alice came up to me.

"Edward your home. Guess where were going during spring break?" Alice said as she was bouncing up and down. _Where does she get so much energy from_?

"I have no idea Alice, where are we going?" I said as I rolled my eyes to my sister.

"We're going to go see Tanya family in Alaska, isn't that great!? We're leaving tomorrow and we're going to be staying there the whole week of spring break, so go and pack." Alice said still bouncing

"I'm sorry but I can't go." I said. I couldn't leave Isabella all alone for a whole week, what if she wakes up and I'm not there, that would be horrible, she would be all alone.

"What, why not? What could you possibly be doing that is better than hanging out with Tanya and her family for a week? Hum?" Alice said

"That's none of your business." I said as I tried to walk away from Alice.

"You just want to be in the hospital with Isabella instead of being with your family. I've missed you Edward all of us have, all you do is go to the hospital and when you do come home you go straight to your room." Alice said with a pout.

I know I've been ignoring my family for the past two weeks, but they don't get that I have to do this, I'm the one that put her in the hospital and I'm going to be the one to be there when she wakes up.

"It just something that I have to do Alice, you didn't almost kill her, you didn't put her in the hospital with a coma, I did. Now I have to do this or I'll never be ok. I have to make sure that she is ok; I have to be there for her when she wakes up. I just have to do this." I said, but towards the end it became a whisper.

"Edward it's not all your fault, she was the one that ran out in to the middle of the street. You have to stop blaming your self for what happened. You need to take a break from this place, you need to go with us to Alaska and visit some old friends, have at least a little bit of fun. Please go with us Edward." Alice said in a sad voice. Alice is the only one that could get me to do whatever she wanted me to do. I don't know what it is but I can't stand to see her sad, maybe it's an older brother thing, even though I'm only 2 minutes older.

"Fine, I'll go, but if something happens to her it your fault, I wasn't there ok?" I said.

"Yeah sure whatever, now go and pack, we're leaving early in the morning." Alice said as she walked up the stairs to her room.

I walked upstairs and started to pack for the week we were going to be spending in Alaska.

The ride down there was ok; I was driving with Alice and Jasper in my car, while Emmett and Rose where in Rose's car, our parents stayed at the house, because Carlisle had to work and Esme wanted to stay with him. When we finally got to Tanya house, Tanya and her family where already waiting for us.

"Hey long time no see." Eleazar said as we got out of the car and started to walk over to them.

"Come here and give me a hug." Carmen said. Carmen and Eleazar are married with there three daughters Kate, Irina, and Tanya. Kate and Irina are Emmett, Jasper, and Rose's age, while Tanya is Alice's and mine age. Our families have been friends for years. Most people think that Tanya and I are going to fall in love and get married, but we just see each other as brothers and sisters.

After we caught up on what has been happening in our lives, they let us go and unpack in their guest room. I was going to be sharing a room with Emmett and Jasper, while Alice and Rose are going to be sharing another room.

As the week went by I couldn't stop thinking about Isabella. I couldn't wait to go see her and see how she might have got better. Every one noticed that I wasn't fully there; they kept asking me if everything was ok and I would say that I was fine, but they could see it was a lying. Tanya and I hung out a lot, we got a lot closer. I told her what happened and how Isabella is in a coma because of me. She told me the same thing Alice told me, about how it wasn't my fault, but it is my fault. I also hung out with my family a lot more than I have since the accident. But Alice was right; it did do me some good that I was with my family. _Darn how is she always right_?

I was just happy that we were back in Forks; I couldn't wait to go see Isabella at the hospital. As soon as I dropped everybody off at the house I went to the hospital to go see Isabella.

I went in to the hospital and headed straight to room 413. I walked in to the room and nobody was there. I walked back out of the room just to make sure I had the right room and when I saw it was the right room, I went to the nurse's station to see where she was.

"Um hello?" I said

"Yes, how may I help you?" one of the nurses said. She was an elderly lady, with really thick reading glasses.

"Where did you take the patient in room 413?" I asked

"She's gone dear." The nurse said

"Gone, gone where?" I asked worried. _Please don't say that she is dead._ _Please don't say that she is dead_.

"She left with her foster parents yesterday." The nurse said.

"Thanks." I said with a sign of relief. _I need to talk to my dad_.

* * *

(I miss you I miss you)  
Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)

**I Miss You- Blink 182 **

* * *

**Please Review!! **


	10. Helping Me

**A/N: Hello, I'm Sam's Brother she has been in the hospital for last past week and she wanted to tell you guys that she is really grateful about all the review she got, they made her smile. Anyways she wanted me to post this up for you guys, because she hasn't updated in a long time, so hope you like it. Well on with the story. Enjoy!**Disclaimer: I do **not** own the lovely and incomparable Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse books. The wonderfully and amazingly talented Stephanie Meyer does. Sometimes this world is just unfair. I'm only borrowing her characters for the time being (though I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for an eternity). I also don't own the songs that go with the chapters.

* * *

Send Me An Angel

Helping me- Chapter 10

Song – A Place For My Head by Linkin Park

* * *

**BPOV**

I looked around the room to notice that I was in the hospital. I looked around the room and what I saw surprised me. The man standing in front of me is inhumanly beautiful. I have only seen beauty like that once or twice, _he must be a Cullen_.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Dr. Cullen said. I cringed when he said my full name.

"Is something wrong, does anything hurt?" Dr Cullen said. I just shook my head as to say no.

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded my head yes.

"Yes you're sure or yes something hurts?" He said with a small chuckle. _Hum this is going to be a toughly_. I gave him a thumbs up, with a small smile, to tell him I was fine.

He laughed out loud. "You don't like to talk do you?" His question surprised me, nobody has asked me that. Most people wouldn't even bother with me, let alone ask me questions about me not talking.

I shook my head no. "Why not?" Dr. Cullen asked. I just shrugged me shoulders.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Dr. Cullen said. _Where am I going to go_? _My leg is broken._

Well I waited for Dr. Cullens to come back in to the room, I look at all the bruises and cuts I had, I even have a cast on my leg. _This cast is not going to be easy to get around in; especially if _they_ find out I'm here_. After a while Dr. Cullen walked back in to the room, with a board in his hand.

"Do you think you could write down what you have to say?" He asked. Usually I wouldn't do it, but for some reason I wanted to talk to him or in this case write to him, I wanted to tell him what is on my mind and he even looked like he wanted to know to. I nodded my head.

"Splendid" he said has he handed me the white board and a dry race marker.

"So Isabella…" I quickly wrote down _Please call me Bella_ and showed him, he smiled and nodded his head.

"So Bella, why is it that you don't want to talk?" I wrote down _I don't know, I never needed a reason to talk after my dad died_. But I did know why I don't want to talk, but I don't want to get the pity look that I know will come if I did tell him.

"So you stopped talking after your dad died?" I nodded my head yes.

"Why?" Dr. Cullen asked. I wrote down_ I just never needed to talk, I don't have any friends or family_.

"What about your foster parents, you could talk to them?" he said. That made me laugh on the inside. _My foster parents don't care about me, there only doing this for the money_ I wrote.

"Your foster parents probably do care about you, but they just don't like to show it or something" now this made me laugh out loud a little. _Laurent and Victoria don't care about anything, but themselves or my money_ I wrote.

"What do you mean your money?" Dr. Cullen asked. _Nothing, so how long have I been out for_? _Is the person in the car okay_? I wrote I know I could have told Dr. Cullen about how they took my money and how they hurt me but I don't want to be pitied.

"For about three weeks and yeah my son is fine he was out for a while, but he woke up about two weeks ago." Dr. Cullen said he still had that look like he wanted to ask me more about _them_, but I guess he let it go for now. _Your son_? _Which one, don't you have like three?_

"Yeah my son, Edward is the one that hit you and he is so sorry about it, he would come visit you everyday after school, but he is in Alaska with the rest of his siblings." After he finished his sentence a nurse came in to the room and told Dr. Cullens that he was needed in the emergency room now. So Dr. Cullen said goodbye and left to the E.R.

I sat there for a while thinking about Edward, why would he come and visit me let alone everyday, why would he even care about me to come visit me. It was probably just out of guilt that he was visiting me. He probably feels bad that he hit me, even though it's my own fault that I got hit I was the one that ran in to the street. I'm the one that has all the bad thing happening to me, he has a good life, with a family that loves him, while I have nobody. After a while of some more thinking I went a sleep.

I woke up to see that Dr. Cullen was in my room, checking my vitals signs. I grabbed my white board and wrote _Hello! Can I ask you a question_?

"Hello to you to Bella and of course you can." He said. _Well I was wondering when I will be able to get out of here and when this cast will come off_? I wrote.

"Well just for a couple more days, just to make sure that your okay. As for the cast that I'm not so sure about but I'm guessing about two or three more weeks. Now can I ask you a question?" he said

_Okay_? I wrote. "Where are your foster parents, because when you first got here we tried to call them but no one answered the phone?"

_I don't know where they are, but did you leave a message on the machine? Do they know I'm here_? I wrote. My heart rate started to pick up and the monitor let the whole room now that. Why did he have to call the house, now they are going to know I'm here and kill me for good.

"Yeah I left a message on the machine saying that you were here, so they wouldn't worry, but that was three weeks ago. Why are you worried?" he asked.

_If I tell you something well you promise not to tell anybody_? I asked.

"Bella I can't promise that especially if it put you in danger, but you can tell me though. I will do everything in my power to help you out, you can trust me I won't let anything or _anybody_ hurt you." Dr. Cullen said. The way he said anybody made it seem like he already knew about my foster parent.

I looked at him for a while, I knew I could trust him, but I don't know what is going to happen if I do, what if it only get worse, even if that's possible. I made up my mind and I started to write down _I ran away from my foster parents because they not very nice people_.

"Why would you do that?" Dr. Cullen asked. And I answered _Because they want to kill me for the money that my parents left me when they died_.

"Oh, well that is a problem that were going to have to fix. Bella why didn't you tell anyone about this, you could have been put in to a family that would have loved you?"

I wrote _Because I have been through that for about the past 10 years. I have been bounced around every foster house and nobody wants me, I just wanted to stay in one place for a while with out having to move somewhere_.

"Wow, well I'm going to get you out of living there and I'm going to get them arrested. Have they done anything to else to you?"

_They have done a lot of things to me_ I said. "Well I'm going to go make a report about this." Dr. Cullen said.

_If I do get out of the hospital, where I'm going to stay? I'm I going to be put back in the system and move somewhere else_?I asked.

"I'm not sure, I could ask them to keep you around here, if you want, but for the mean time you're going to be staying here, where it's safe. I'll tell the staff not to let anyone in your room except me or any other doctor that is on your case."

_Thank you_. I said then Dr. Cullen left the room, to go make a report.

The rest of the week was okay. Dr. Cullen would come in to my room and we would talk, well he would talk and I would write. I don't know what it is, I want to talk to him but I fell like I have to talk to someone else first, before I could talk to him. It doesn't fell like the right moment to talk yet. I look more like my self now, the bruises have gone away and most of the bandages are gone also, the only thing that I still have on is the cast.

Dr. Cullen said that I was going to be released today and I was going to be staying with them for a couple of days before the government comes and takes me to my new foster house. Dr. Cullen said that his kids are going to be coming home tomorrow from Alaska, I think some time in the late afternoon. I'm a little nervous about meeting them. They probably won't even know I'm there; I'll be invisible to them like I am to the rest of the world.

* * *

I'm sick of the tension

sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place

to feed your greed -  
While I find a place to rest  
I want to be in another place  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head

**A Place For My Head by Linkin Park **

* * *

**Please Review!! It will make my sister feel better and hopefully get you guys the next chapter sooner**


	11. Meeting the Cullens

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the lovely and incomparable Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse books. The wonderfully and amazingly talented Stephanie Meyer does. Sometimes this world is just unfair. I'm only borrowing her characters for the time being (though I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for an eternity). I also don't own the songs that go with the chapters.

* * *

Send Me An Angel

Meeting the Cullens- Chapter 11

Song –See you again by Miley Cyrus

* * *

**BPOV**

The drive down to Dr. Cullen's house was a quite one. He knew that I was nervous about meeting his family, even though I won't meet most of them today, so I'll have to go through this again tomorrow. Dr. Cullen was humming along with the song on the radio which was kind of funny, now don't get me wrong he has a nice voice it was just funny because it reminded me of my dad, and when he use to sing along with the radio, but he didn't have as nice of a voice as Dr. Cullen.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even know that the car has stopped. I stepped out of the car and was blown away. I don't know what I had expected, but it definitely wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. I could hear a river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest.

We walked up to the porch. Dr. Cullen opened the door for me. I took a deep breath and walked though the opened door.

The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river, a massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano, was Mrs. Cullen.

"It's very nice to know you, I'm Esme Cullen" Mrs. Cullen said sincerely. I took out the whiteboard and wrote, _It's nice to meet you too. I'm Bella Swan. Thank you, for letting me stay with you and your family for a couple of days._

"It's my pleasure dear. Now let's get you settled into your room ok?" Mrs. Cullen said. I nodded my head yes. We started walked upstairs to where my room is going to be.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any open room on the second floor, so your room is going to be on the third floor." Mrs. Cullen said. I nodded my head as to say that I understand. It took me a while to get up the stairs, because of my cast, but I made it without tripping. My room was the second to the last room on the third floor._ I wonder who the last room belongs to_? Mrs. Cullen opened the door to my room and I stepped in to the room.

The room was beautiful. The walls are a soft blue. There is a huge bed in the middle that looks so inviting. The whole room was breathtaking.

"You like it?" Mrs. Cullen asked. I nodded my head.

"Good, while I'll let you get settled in, if you need any help getting settled just let one of us know. Dinner will be done shortly. So just come down when you're ready." Mrs. Cullen said as her and Mr. Cullen were leaving the room.

Once they left I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I explored the rest of the room. There was a closest bigger than my old room, and there was a bathroom connected to my room. I walked in to the bathroom and noticed that there was another door leading somewhere else. I was curious as to where it leads, so I opened the door and I found that I was in another room.

This room was breathtaking. The wall opposite of me was completely covered with shelf after shelf of CDs. The room was better stocked than a music store. In the corner was a sophisticated-looking sound system, the kind I was afraid to touch because I'd be sure to break something. The floor was covered with a thick golden carpet, and the walls were hung with heavy fabric in a slightly darker shade. There was a black leather sofa on the corner of the room and the bed was just as big as the one in my room. I looked closer at the CDs but I couldn't figure out how they were organized.

I walked back to my room and I laid down on the bed, and boy was the bed comfortable. After a while my stomach started to growl so I started to walk down the stairs. I made it down the stairs without falling and I was happy about that.

I saw that Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were on the couch reading the newspaper. Mrs. Cullen looked up from her newspaper and smiled when she saw me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you hungry?" Mrs. Cullen asked and I just nodded my head

"Well let's eat then, you can wait in to the dining rooms for the food." Mrs. Cullen said as she head in to the kitchen to get the food. Mr. Cullen and I went in to the dining room to wait for dinner.

"So do you like it here?" Mr. Cullen asked and I nodded my head. Just then Mrs. Cullen entered the room with the food. She set the food down in front of me and it looked and smelled good. I tried some and it was amazing.

"So what where you guys talking about while I was gone" Mrs. Cullen asked

"So I was asking Bella if she liked it here and she said she did." Mr. Cullen said

"You're going to tell her now?" Mrs. Cullen said. Now I was getting confused about what they were talking about.

"There's nothing like the present" Mr. Cullen said and Mrs. Cullen said ok and grabbed Mr. Cullen's hand and they both turned toward me.

"So Bella, how would you feel about living here with our family and maybe becoming a member of our family even?" Mr. Cullen asked.

I was shocked, I smile, nodded my head and then I got up from my seat and went to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and gave them a hug.

"We're taking that as a yes." Mrs. Cullen said with a little laugh. I grabbed my whiteboard and wrote, _Take that as a YES, thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me_.

"Well that's good because we're already your foster parents; we had the paperwork done yesterday." Mr. Cullen said.

"You're welcome dear. Now all we need to do is tell our kids." Mrs. Cullen said, but the last part was towards Mr. Cullen

_You haven't told you children that I'm going to be living here_? I wrote

"Not yet, we're going to tell them tomorrow, when they come home from Alaska but don't worry there love you." Mr. Cullen said. I just nodded my head, but I was still nervous.

After dinner I went in to the living room and watched some TV. After a while I was getting tired and I went upstairs to go to bed. Once I got upstairs I went straight to bed and fell asleep fast.

I woke up, rolled over to my side, looked at the clock next to me and saw that it was almost noon. I jumped out of the bed and fell to the floor. I got up and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, stripped my clothes and entered the hot shower. The water felt good coming down my body, the hot water untangled my muscles. After a while I stepped out of the shower and noticed that there were some clothes on the counter. I put the clothes on and they fit me perfect. After I went down stairs so do get something to eat.

"Good afternoon dear, Hungry?" Mrs. Cullen asked and I just nodded my head. I grabbed my whiteboard and wrote _Where you the one that put the clothes in the bathroom for me_?

"Yes, I did. I noticed that you didn't have any bags with you when you came so, I went out to the store and got you something that you might need, is that ok?"

_Thank You, All my stuff is at my old foster parent's house_ I wrote

"You're welcome, if you don't mind me asking but what did your old foster parents do to you?" Mrs. Cullen asked

_No, it's fine. They took the money that my parent left me before they both died, but when I wouldn't give it to them the tied me up and abused me, but I got away_ I wrote

"Oh you poor dear, is that why you were running in the woods?" she asked and just nodded my head. She handed me my food and then she sat across from me.

_Can I ask you a question?_ I wrote.

"Of course you can, you can ask me anything" Mrs. Cullen said

_Well I was wondering if you could tell me some stuff about you and your family_ I asked.

"Well Carlisle and I have been married for 19 years, but we have known each other since we were little kids. We got married when we were 18 and a year later we had Emmett, who's 18, and then a year after that we had Edward and Alice who are 17. Then about 8 or 9 years later we adopted Jasper and Rose, when their parents died in a car crash, you know we were their Godparent before their parents died. We couldn't let them go through foster care, so we adopted them. Emmett and Alice took a special liking to them right away. Then a couple of years later Emmett and Rose came to me and Carlisle and asked if they could date and we said sure, then Jasper and Alice came to us and asked us the same questions and we said it was fine. And now were here where you're going to be a member of our family." Mrs. Cullen said.

_You and Mr. Cullen have been together forever. Can you tell me about your children likes and dislikes_? I asked

"Sure, Well Emmett likes to work out and is very protective about things he loves, but he's a goofball most of the time. He likes to play pranks on people, so watch out for him. Rose is very…..opinionated, but once she gets to know you she will stand by you know matter what. She love to work on cars, she's the mechanic of the house. Jasper is the quiet one in the house, but to really get him to talk debate him on history or military stuff. He always knows how to cheer someone up when there sad. It's like he can feel what you're feeling and just change it.

Alice is very energetic; she has a lot of energy I don't know where she gets it from. Alice loves to shop and do makeovers on people, so watch out for that, she'll try to guilt you in to doing it too. She also has this confidence about the future, like she knows what is going to happen, and she is mostly right. And then there's Edward, he likes to keep to himself sometime, but that's just him. He likes his privacy, especially in this house there aren't that many secrets hidden. Edward he loves music and he can play the piano. He is amazing at it. He likes to write his own songs; that is one way he express himself. He is also very in to running; he is the fastest out of all of his siblings. That pretty much it and don't worry dear they'll love you" Mrs. Cullen said smiling.

I smiled back. "Well you tell be some stuff about you?" Mrs. Cullen asked I nodded my head and started to write _Well my mom died when I was born, so growing up it was just me and my dad, but when he died I was put in to foster care and I went from foster house to foster house, nobody wanting me, but when I entered in to my freshman year of high school I got moved here with Victoria and Laurent and I have been living with them since now_. I wrote.

"Well you're here now, and that's all that matters" Mrs. Cullen said with a smile

_When are your children coming home_? I asked

"Um sometime around 4 in the afternoon, you know you can start calling them your siblings, because they are once we adopt you." Mrs. Cullen said

I nodded my head then wrote _When they come home to you want to tell them that I'm going to be living with you in private or do you want me there_? I asked.

"It doesn't matter; it's up to you...whatever makes you feel comfortable." Mrs. Cullen said. I nodded my head. I looked up at the clock and it was 2 O'clock in the afternoon, so I had about two hours left before they come home.

The remaining two hour went by slowly. I was nervous about meeting the rest of the Cullens. I was nervous about what their reaction will be toward me and most importantly is the reaction Edward will give me. I wonder how they're going to react to the fact that I don't talk. But who I'm I kidding they're not going to be interested in me, nobody is, nobody wants to be my friend, I'm invisible to the world.

I was in the living room with Mrs. Cullen waiting for the rest of the family to come home. It was already four and I was getting more nervous by the minute. Finally we heard the cars pulling up in to the driveway, doors slamming and then I heard a cars driving away.

Mrs. Cullen got up from her seat next to me and went to go stand next to the front door. When the front door opened her children came through, each one of them hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. So far nobody noticed me, which didn't surprise me.

"Where's Edward?" Mrs. Cullen asked

"Oh he went to the hospital, to see that girl." Emmett said

"Well he's not going to find her there." Mrs. Cullen said

"Why not? Did something happen to her? Did she die or something?" Alice asked

"No, she's right here." Mrs. Cullen said as she pointed to me. I started too plush as everybody was looking at me.

"Look Jasper it her, it her!" Alice said bouncing up and down

"Everybody this is Bella Swan and she is going to be living with us. Go say hi." Mrs. Cullen said; the last part she said quietly to them.

Alice came up to me bouncing "Hi I'm Alice, were going to be great friends." Alice said then she kissed me on the cheek, I was a little shocked, but it went away fast.

"Hi, I'm Emmett." Emmett said picking me up and giving me bear tight hug. I couldn't breathe that well.

"Emmett let her go, she can't breathe" Jasper said

"Sorry about that" Emmett said smiling a very wide smile.

"Hi I'm Jasper Hale; it's nice to see you again." Jasper said. I smiled and nodded my head

"I'm Rosalie Hale, but call me Rose." Rose said. I nodded my head as to say ok.

"Have you guys already eaten?" Mrs. Cullen asked. They all nodded their head

"Well I'll let you guys get to know each other better." Mrs. Cullen said as she left the room. I was quite for a while, nobody knowing what to say or do.

"So Bella tell us about yourself." Alice said breaking the tension.

I grabbed the whiteboard and they all looked at me funny. I quickly wrote _I don't talk, but it's nice to meet you all_. I showed them the whiteboard.

"What you can't talk or you don't like to talk?" Rose asked

I wrote _I can talk but I kind of lost my voice for the past 10 years_.

"Why did you stop talking?" Emmett asked.

_I stopped talking the day my dad died_. I wrote

"What are parents died, but we didn't stop talking because of it" Rose said

_Yeah, but you got adopted by the Cullens; you didn't go through foster care, having nobody want you, going from place to place, wishing that you won't wake up in the morning. You have no idea what I've been through, what I've seen. And I wouldn't want you to go through that, nobody should go through that_. I wrote.

As they were reading the whiteboard, I snuck upstairs to my room. I laid down on my bed and I just started to cry. I just kept thinking about everything that has happened to me and all the times where I couldn't cry. It seemed like once I started to cry I couldn't stop.

After a while I stopped crying and I heard a knock on the door. I went to go open the door and standing there was Rose.

"Bella I am sorry. I didn't mean to talk to you like that; it was really rude of me. Forgive me?" Rose said. I nodded my head.

"Well were going to be watching a movie downstairs if you like to join us." Rose said. I nodded my head, and held up one finger as to say I'll be down in one minute.

"Ok, we'll see you down there." Rose said smiling

I nodded my head and closed the door. I walked in to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. After I was done with that I started to walk down stairs. At first I was walking down carefully, but then I got some confidence so I started to walk a little faster, and that is a huge mistake. I tripped down on the stairs and started to fall I closed my eyes for impact of the floor meeting my face, but it never came.

I opened my eyes to meet a pair of green eyes. _I've seen those eyes before, but where_. We stared at each other for a while, him still holding me. After a while I heard some coughing and I broke our eye contact to look at all of the family looking at us. I blushed at all the small smile that the rest of the families were giving us and I tried to get out of his arms, but he was too strong for me. Finally after a while he let go of me and set me on my feet.

"Bella this is our brother Edward." Alice said smiling.

"Hi, you're the girl from the grocery store right? And the girl that I hit right?" Edward asked. I nodded my head yes. We were quite for a while, just looking at each other.

"You two can look in to each other eyes some other time I really want to watch the movie now" Emmett wined. Alice grabbed my hand and led me to the living room. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the love seat, while Emmett and Rose were sitting on the couch next to each other. So that left me and Edward on the couch next to each other.

Emmett started the movie, but I wasn't paying attention to it, the only thing that I was aware of was Edward sitting next to me. Before I knew it the movie was over and I was grateful. I stood up and stretch.

"That movie was awesome! Did you see the graphics they were amazing!" Emmett said. I yawned and started to head up the stairs.

"Going to bed Bella?" Jasper asked. I nodded my head and went straight to bed. I fell asleep thinking of Edward.

* * *

I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again

Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again

**See You again by Miley Cyrus**

**Please Review!! Breaking Dawn comes out tomorrow!! YIPPIE!!**

* * *


	12. Seeing Bella

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a week, but I was reading Breaking Dawn, and it take me longer to read it then it probably did for you, but I liked it. If you wish to discuse it with me, then send me something and I would love to talk about. Well on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the lovely and incomparable Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse books. The wonderfully and amazingly talented Stephanie Meyer does. Sometimes this world is just unfair. I'm only borrowing her characters for the time being (though I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for an eternity).I also do not own the songs that come with each chapter

* * *

Send Me An Angel

Seeing Bella- Chapter 12

Song -Brighter Than Sunshine by Aqualung

* * *

**EPOV**

Walking down the hallway to see my dad, all I could think about was Isabella. I wanted- No I _needed_ to know if she was okay. I missed everything that happened. I should have been there when she woke up, I shouldn't have listen to Alice and gone to Alaska. I wonder why my dad didn't call me when he found out she was awake, he knows that I have been waiting for this. I just hope she didn't wake up to an empty room, what am I talking about of course she did I'm the only one that visited her. I finally reached my dad's office, took one deep breath and knocked on the door.

I waited a few seconds, but I didn't hear anything, so I knocked again, but nothing. I walked down the hall to the front desk to ask where my father was. The lady that was sitting at the hospital front desk had brilliant orange hair and her eyes had this cat like fell for them with a hint of red in them.

"Um excuse me, but where is Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" I asked

"He is in meetings all day long." She said without even looking at me

"But I really need to talk with him." I said

"Well I'm sorry, but like I said before he is in meeting all day long." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, while she finally looked me in the eyes.

Her eyes bugged out, when she saw my face; I just nodded my head and headed in the other direction. I walked back to the room, where Isabella stayed. As I entered the room all I could think about was her again. I tried to remember how she looked, but all I could remember was the time I first came and visited her. How she had all the bandages and bruises all over her body. That was the only image that came to my mind when I tried to remember how she looked, I couldn't even remember how she looked just a week ago. I needed to see her NOW!

I walked out of her room and walked back to the nurse's station.

"Um hello?" I said

"Yes, oh your back, what can I do for you dear?" the elderly lady asked, once she recognized it was me.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could tell where the patient in room 413 lives?" I asked.

"I'm sorry dear, but I can't do that." She said.

"But I really need to see her; I need to make sure that she is okay You see I'm the one that put her in the hospital and I won't get any sleep, if I don't know she is okay, so can you please tell me where she lives?" I asked

"Well…….fine, but you didn't get it from me okay? Also I'm not sure if this is still her correct address or not" she said, while handing me a neon green post it.

"Thank you and what are you talking about I wasn't even _here_." I said giving her a small smile and walking out the door to my car.

Driving to Isabella's house, all I could think about was seeing her, seeing her smile, hearing her voice and her laugh. I couldn't wait.

I drove down her block and parked my car. I got out of the car and walked up to her front door. I took a deep breath and rang the door bell. I waited for a few seconds, but nothing, so I rang the door bell again and then I heard someone say "I'm coming" from behind the door. The voice sounded familiar, but I push that to the back of my mind. All I could concentrate on was seeing my Isabella for the first time.

From behind the door I heard a high pitched giggle and the door was yanked open. Standing in the door way was not my Isabella but Lauren! I just stood there in shock.

"Hello Edward, I just knew you couldn't resist me, I mean come on it's me. So what can I do for you, because you know I would do _anything_ for you?" Lauren said trying to be seductive. I think I almost vomited in my mouth when she said that double meaning.

"Um…I think I'm at the wrong house I was actually looking for Isabella Swan. Do you know where she lives?" I asked backing away slowly

"You mean the girl that is in our Biology class?" she asked and I nodded my head. "Why would you want her, when you can have me? I'm way better looking than her, she is so plain, plus she doesn't even talk, how creepy is that." Lauren said.

"Well maybe I'm not in to looks Lauren, ever thought of that, of course you haven't because you're shallow. And Maybe I want someone who I can actually have an intelligent conversation with, which of course is not you. Anyway I have to go." I said. I felt a little bad about being so hard on her, but it was needed to be said. _I just hope my mom doesn't hear I was rude to Lauren_.

I got back in my car and looked back at the neon green post it to make sure that I got the right address. _Umm…the 1 does look sort of like a 7, maybe that's it_. I drove down the block and stopped at the address. Hopefully this is where Isabella lives, now if Jessica opens the door, I don't know what I'm going to do, but it won't be good.

I walked up to the front door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door flew open and standing there was a man. He had the strangest blue eyes, with glossy black hair; he was a little bit taller than me, but not by much.

"Yes? What do you want boy?" said the man.

"Um I'm looking for Isabella Swan? Does she here?" I asked.

"Why and who wants to know?" the man said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Edward Cullen." I said holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Laurent, so what do you want with Isabella?" Laurent said.

"Well I was wondering if I could see her or speak with her." I asked

"Well she's not here." Laurent said

"Do you know when she will be home?" I asked

"NO" he said and slammed the door in my face. I walked back to my car and took off toward my house. I wonder where she could be, especially when it's getting dark.

I turned the corner to my house and saw that all the light were on. I parked my car in the garage and walked in to the house. I saw that everybody was in the living room.

"Hey Edward, where have you been?" Alice asked from the love seat next to Jasper. I went to go sit on the couch.

"I went to go see Isabella, but she wasn't there, then this nurse gave me her address, but I went to the wrong house and I ended up at Lauren's house-" I was saying before Emmett interrupted me.

"You have Lauren for Biology huh? Trying to learn the female reproductive system up close huh? My little Eddie Weddie is growing up" Emmett said sniffling at the end and then starting to laugh.

"Shut up Emmett, only a desperate, half witted person would have sex with her. Oh wait that your type of women isn't it Emmetkins. No offense Rose." I said. I didn't want to get on Roses bad side or that would be bad, for me and my car.

"No offense taken, I'll be right back." Rose said, then left upstairs.

"So what did you do at Laurens house anyways?" Emmett asked while raising his eyebrows.

"I didn't go to her house on purpose I was going to Isabella's house, but I went there by accident. Well anyways after I left Laurens house I went to the right house, but she wasn't there, so I came home to get harassed." I said

"Well were going to watch a movie, do you want to watch it with us?" Jasper asked.

"What movie is it?" I asked.

"We don't know, but Emmett is picking it so you know it's going to be violent." Alice said.

"Sure, let me go to the bathroom really quick." I said I saw Rose coming down the stairs and sitting on the couch.

Once I was done using the bathroom, I started to head back to the living room to go watch a movie. As I was walking back to the living room, I noticed a girl walking down the stairs and she looked like she was going to fall. I went and caught her before she hit the ground. I looked more carefully at the girl and I realized that she was the girl from the grocery store. _Man I haven't thought of her in a long time_. She finally opened her eyes and I saw her chocolate brown eyes.

We stared at each other for a while, I was still holding her. After a while I heard some coughing and she broke our eye contact to look at my family, who were looking at us. She blushed a beautiful color of red. She tried to get out of my arms, but I didn't want to let go. Finally after a while I let go of her and set her on her feet.

"Bella this is our brother Edward." Alice said smiling.

"Hi, you're the girl from the grocery store right? And the girl that I hit right?" I asked. She nodded her head yes. We were quite for a while, just looking at each other.

"You two can look in to each other eyes some other time I really want to watch the movie now" Emmett wined. Alice grabbed her hand and led her to the living room. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the love seat, while Emmett and Rose were sitting on the couch next to each other. So that left Bella and me on the couch next to each other.

Emmett started the movie, but I wasn't paying attention to it, the only thing that I was aware of was Bella sitting next to me. Before I knew it the movie was over.

"That movie was awesome! Did you see the graphics they were amazing!" Emmett said. Bella got up yawned, stretched and started to head up the stairs.

"Going to bed Bella?" Jasper asked. She nodded her head and went up the stairs.

Once I was sure she couldn't hear us, I looked at my siblings, who were all staring at me.

"Why didn't you guys tell me she was here? I wouldn't have spent all day looking for her" I asked

"Because you left and even if we wanted to tell you your phone isn't with you." Alice said.

"But you could have said something when I got home." I said.

"Well we didn't, so what are you going to do about it?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing, but it would have been nice to have been warned. So did you talk to her?" I asked

"She didn't really talk, but she did write them down." Jasper said.

"What do you mean she didn't talk?" I asked

"Well we don't know that much about her except, her foster parents treated her horrible, and that she stopped talking when her dad died." Rose said.

"Well I'm going to go up to bed." I said. I got off the couch and walked up the stairs. I entered my room and laid down on my bed. After a while I got up to go take a shower.

I entered my bathroom turned on the water and stripped my clothes off. I then entered the hot water. The water felt really good against my skin. It soothed my muscles. After a while I turned the water off and stepped out. I dried myself and changed in some new clothes.

"Please don't kill him I'll do anything, but just don't kill him!" I looked around the bathroom, but I couldn't see anybody.

"Stop, you're hurting me, stop!" I looked at the other door in the bathroom. I turned the doorknob and entered the room. The room was dark. I realized that this must be Bella room

"Please stop, please!" The Bella said, it sounded like she was crying.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked as walked closer to the bed she was laying on.

"No, No, stop your hurting me!" She said. I realized that she was still asleep and I was now standing next to her.

"Bella it okay, no one is hurting you, and you're safe now." I whispered to her, as I touched her forehead, moving some of her hair away from her face. After a while she started to calm down and it looked like she was going to be okay for now. I touched her cheek and then I bent down and kissed it softly.

I walked back to my room and crawled in to my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Love will remain a mystery  
But give me your hand and you will see  
Your heart is keeping time with me

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine

**Brighter Than Sunshine by Aqualung**

* * *

Please Review!


	13. AN Sorry

**A/N: Hi, um this is Sam little sister and I am sorry to say that she will not be able to finish her story because she is no longer with us. Last week she lost her battle with leukemia. We all thought she was better but the cancer came back and it came back stronger. She has been in the hospital a lot lately, but we thought that she was going to beat it again. Well anyways she wanted me to finish the story for her but I don't think I can. So thanks to all of you that read and reviewed her work it really did mean a lot to her, you have no idea how much it made her happy. **

**Well Bye-**

**A Cullen For Life**


	14. passing the story on

**A/N: Hi, um this is Sam little sister and I am sorry to say that she will not be able to finish her story because she is no longer with us. Last week she lost her battle with leukemia. We all thought she was better but the cancer came back and it came back stronger. She has been in the hospital a lot lately, but we thought that she was going to beat it again. Well anyways she wanted me to finish the story for her but I don't think I can. So thanks to all of you that read and reviewed her work it really did mean a lot to her, you have no idea how much it made her happy. **

**Well Bye-**

**A Cullen For Life**

hello once again

My bro and I decided that we are going to passing the story on to someone else, so if you are interested in finishing our sisters story, please leave us a message as to saying why we should choose you. Also we would like it if whoever is going to be taking over the story, would keep to the oringinal story line (if you did get the "job" haha we would tell you how the story ended and then you could write it however you wanted to). Also we would like it if you could keep the music at the end. please and thank you.

P.S. thank to everyone who sent their condolences and my bro says "hi"

A Cullen For Life


	15. it's up to you

hello again,

um... considering nobody wants to take over the story, then I guess this is all your going to get, but if you want I could do the story but I won't be updating a lot probably once every 2 weeks or so. but you decide and let me know, it all up to you what happens to this story

A cullen for life

* * *

**hello once again**

**My bro and I decided that we are going to passing the story on to someone else, so if you are interested in finishing our sisters story, please leave us a message as to saying why we should choose you. Also we would like it if whoever is going to be taking over the story, would keep to the oringinal story line (if you did get the "job" haha we would tell you how the story ended and then you could write it however you wanted to). Also we would like it if you could keep the music at the end. please and thank you.**

**P.S. thank to everyone who sent their condolences and my bro says "hi"**

**A Cullen For Life**

* * *

**A/N: Hi, um this is Sam little sister and I am sorry to say that she will not be able to finish her story because she is no longer with us. Last week she lost her battle with leukemia. We all thought she was better but the cancer came back and it came back stronger. She has been in the hospital a lot lately, but we thought that she was going to beat it again. Well anyways she wanted me to finish the story for her but I don't think I can. So thanks to all of you that read and reviewed her work it really did mean a lot to her, you have no idea how much it made her happy. **

**Well Bye-**

**A Cullen For Life**


	16. A day with the Cullens

**A/N: Hello I'm Amanda, Sam's little sister sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but the holidays were really hard for me and my family and then we got a new computer so I had to redo everything and that took forever, but the story is back. Well on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the lovely and incomparable Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse books. The wonderfully and amazingly talented Stephanie Meyer does. Sometimes this world is just unfair. I'm only borrowing her characters for the time being (though I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for an eternity).I also do not own the songs that come with each chapter

* * *

Send Me An Angel

A Day with the Cullens- Chapter 13

Song - This is where I belong By boyzone

* * *

BPOV

I woke up with a smile on my face, because I had a wonderful night's sleep. While the beginning it was like I was in a nightmare, I could see James and my father. I was like I was watch my father get killed all over again, but then suddenly it changed and I was in this beautiful meadow, but there was somebody else with me in the meadow but I couldn't see who it was.

I rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom to go take a shower. The water was extremely hot, just the way I like it. I poured the shampoo into my hand and rubbed it into my hair, then started to wash my body. I turned the water off, grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower.

I changed into some clean clothes and walked down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Esme sitting reading the newspaper.

"Do you want something to eat dear? I can make you something." Esme asked while putting her paper down and starting to get up from her seat. I held up one of my finger to tell her to hold on a minute and she did. She sat back down and waited for me to get a pen and some paper.

Once I got the paper and the pen I wrote _It's ok. I can make breakfast for myself. _Then I handed her the piece of paper

" It's no problem at all, plus I have to start making breakfast for the others anyways, they should be up in a little while." Esme said taking out some eggs from the refrigerator.

I just signed and sat down on one of the stools by the counter. After a while Esme set a plate in from of me with bacon, eggs and pancakes. It looked and smelled delicious and it was. when I was a little less than half ways done, Emmett rounded the corner.

"hey mom, what's for breakfast? Cuz I'm starving" Emmett asked while sitting down next to me

"bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Aren't you going to say hi to Bella" Esme said, giving him a stern look, while putting a plate in front of him.

"Oh hey Bella, didn't see you there" Emmett said with a smile, then turned to his plate a started eating. After a while the rest of the Cullens and Hales except Edward came down stairs to eat breakfast. They were talking, laughing, and joking while ignoring me, just like I predicted they would.

I couldn't stand it anymore so I just left and went upstairs to my room. I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere. I can't believe I actually thought that they might accept me or even notice I was there and not pretend like I was invisible, like the rest of the world thinks of me.

I walked to the window in my room and just looked at the beautiful view of the sun raising though the mountains. I stood there and tried to put everything out of my mind, but I couldn't help think of my father and how in two months it will be the anniversary of the day he died. I tried to hold back the tears that were coming only letting a couple of tears fall.

I don't know how long I stood there, but the sun was already falling back though the mountains. When I heard a knock at the door. I walked away from the window that I spent the whole day look threw to answer the door. Carlisle was at the door and I let him in.

" Bella are you okay? Esme told me you haven't been downstairs all day except for when you ate breakfast and even then she didn't even see when you left." Carlisle asked, while I sat down on the bed. I just nodded my head yes.

" Did something happen while you were downstairs?" Carlisle asked I just shook my head no.

"Then what's wrong?" Carlisle asked. I looked around for the whiteboard and saw that it was on the desk Carlisle saw what I was looking at and went over to grab it, then he handed it to me

I wrote _Nothing is wrong_. I couldn't tell him that I don't belong here because I know he would be nice enough to tell me that I do belong and that I am a part of his family, when I'm not, I'm only a guest in his home until I turn 18.

"Then why are you up here all alone in the dark?" he asked.

I wrote _I'm just used to being alone_. That part was true, I am used to being alone. It's really no big deal. I like to be alone, because then you have no one around to disappoint you when they don't notice you.

"Well you are going to have to get out of that habit, because in this house you are hardly ever going to be alone." Carlisle said with a little laugh. But I doubt that.

" Why don't you come down stair to have some dinner with us and then maybe watch a movie or something with the kids." he said. I just nodded my head yes. In truth I was hungry, but I don't know about the movie. I told him on the whiteboard that I would be down in a minute.

when he left I went back to the window and looked down into the backyard. I saw that Esme was calling in her kids to dinner. It looked like they had been play baseball. Once again they were laughing and having fun.

I turned away and went to the bathroom to wash my face and hands. Then I went downstairs and entered the kitchen. I saw Esme stirring something that smelled wonderful. When she saw me she told me to go have a set in the dining room.

I went in to the dining room and sat in the same chair as I did last time when Mr. and Mrs. Cullen told me that they were going to be my foster parents.

Then Rose came in to the dining room and walked over to where I was and said " hey Bella, umm this is my chair I usually sit here during dinner."

I nodded and got up I walked over to one of the walls and waited for everybody else to sit down, I didn't want to sit in somebody else's spot.

"Hey Bella why don't you come sit next to me." Alice said with a smile on her face. I walked over to where she was and sat down.

"This is usually where Edward sits but he won't mind." Alice said in a whisper, just then Edward came into the dining room. At first he looked at me and then at Alice, but he didn't tell me to move like Rose did, he just took the seat next to Emmett, which was across from me. Then Carlisle and Esme came in to the room and we started to eat.

Everybody was talking about different things, while I just ate my dinner, which was amazing by the way. Alice tried to talk to me a couple of time, but without my whiteboard or pen and paper it was kind of hard to do. Edward kept looking at me, I think he is a little mad that I took his chair, sometimes it would look like he wanted to say something but he never did.

After dinner everybody went in to the family room and started to pick a movie that they were going to watch. I just stood in the back looking at the floor waiting to see what they were going to pick.

"Bella is there anything that you want to watch" Jasper asked I looked up to see all the Cullens looking at me. I shook my head no. I don't even know what movies were out.

"Come on Bella there has to be something you want to watch" Alice said.

I found a piece of paper on the counter and a pencil and wrote _I don't really watch movies, the last movie I saw was when my dad was alive and I think that was The Little Mermaid or The Wizard of OZ_. I handed the piece of paper to Alice.

Alice read what I wrote and laughed." Well we have both movie if you want to watch them? I haven't seen those movie in a long time" Alice said.

"What movie? I want to know." Emmett asked with a little pout like a little boy. He looked so funny.

"The Little Mermaid and the Wizard of OZ" Alice said

"I haven't seen those movies in forever. Lets watch them." Rose said

"That's fine with me" Jasper said with a little smile. Edward said that he wanted to see the movie also.

After a while we were all watching The Little Mermaid. I was sitting next to Edward again on the sofa. While everybody else were all scattered around the room. The Little Mermaid was amazing. Once it ended Jasper got up from Alice's side and put in The Wizard of OZ.

I only made it a little more than half ways through the movie before I started to feel my eyes start to droop. The last thing I saw was Dorothy meeting the great OZ.

The next thing I know I could feel a pair of arms around my body. I tried to open my eyes to see who it was but I was too tired that I just fell back asleep, in their arms.

I woke up in my room, with the sun shining on my face. I looked around and saw that it was almost 9o'clock in the morning. I quickly got up but fell to the floor.

Esme came into the room from where the bathroom was " Bella are you okay?" she asked as she helped me up. I nodded my head yes I turned around and grabbed the whiteboard and wrote _It's Monday why didn't you wake me for school_?

"We were but then Carlisle and I thought it would be better if you stayed home today well the others went, plus you have a doctor's appointment with Dr. Cullen, so he can see if that cast can come off yet." Esme said with a smile.

I wrote _When is my appointment with Dr. Cullen_?

"At noon, I'll drive you over there" Esme said I just nodded. "If you're hungry there is some breakfast downstairs." Esme said. I nodded again.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I took a little longer in the shower then I usually do. But the hot water felt so good coming down my body, it let the muscles in my body untangle.

Once I got out of the shower, I got dressed and went downstairs to go get something to eat. Once I enter the kitchen I gathered my food and sat down on one of the stools and ate the breakfast Esme made.

I ate slowly just thinking about everything that has happen this weekend and especially yesterday. Maybe I could one day belong here, but for now I don't. But maybe one day in the near future I could actually open up to them and talk to them and I mean actually talk. They seem nice enough that maybe I could trust them enough to tell them what actually happened to me and how it is my fault that my dad died. How if I didn't go with _him_ and my father didn't go looking for me. Then my dad would be alive with me right now.

I wiped away some of the tears that fell down from my eyes. I had to look to the future. I need to have faith that these people won't be like the rest of people that I've been with. But I have a feeling that these people well be a good family, a family that will love me and a family that I could trust with all my heart. I just hope that I'm not wrong, because if I am then I'm really going to be disappointed and hurt.

I could hear Esme coming downstairs and I looked at the clock to see that it was almost 11o'clock. It was almost time for me to go see Carlisle to see if I could get this cast off. I washed and dried the plate and cup I was using for breakfast. Then I turned on the TV and started to flip though the channels, but there was nothing good on, so I just turned it off.

"Are you ready to go Bella?" Esme asked and I just nodded my head.

We took a very nice silver Mercedes S55 AMG. They had a ton of nice expensive cars in their garage. She told me that this was her car, but Carlisle had one just like it but it was in black not in silver like hers.

Once we got to the hospital we went straight up to Carlisle office. He was already waiting for us.

"Hey Bella, How has your morning been?" Carlisle asked while looking at my leg. I wrote to him that it was fine.

"Well Bella I have some good news and some bad news for you. Which do you want to hear first?" Carlisle asked.

_Good, then bad_ I wrote.

"Well the good news is that you can get you cast off today, while the bad news is your old foster parents have gone missing, the police went to their house to arrest them, but it looked like they packed up and moved. I'm sorry Bella, but there is a warrant out for their arrest." Carlisle said.

I just nodded. What was there to say. I sat there while Carlisle worked on my cast. I couldn't get the fact that they got away. Would they come after me or would they just leave me alone. I couldn't get both their faces out of my head. I was worried and not only for me but for the Cullens also. What if they get hurt because those maniacs were coming to get me. I wouldn't be able to handle that.

"There is nothing to worry about Bella, those people would have to be idiots to come anywhere near you, especially with one of us around." Carlisle said with a smile. but that is exactly what I was worried about. I know how to handle them. I could handle anything they do to me, but the Cullens don't know what they are capable of, of how low they would go to get what they want.

But I just smiled at Carlisle, he didn't need to know what they could do. But maybe I should tell him, so he can take precautions to protect his family. I'll tell him later, where we have more privacy, I don't want Esme to overhear and start to panic.

Once Carlisle was done taking off the cast, he asked if I wanted to keep it and I wrote yes. My leg felt a little weird without the cast on. But I was able to walk better. If that was possible.

Esme took us back home. She went to the garden while I went in to my room. I still had an hour before the Cullens and the Hales would come home from school and there was nothing to do. I was actually happy that I was going back to school tomorrow, even though I'm going to have a lot of school work to keep me busy for months. I was going to have to get the assignment that I missed for the days that I was not there, to keep my GPA, so I could get into a good college.

I went into the bathroom and opened the other door that attached to it. I wanted to look at the selves of music that they had.

When I opened the door I walked over to the selves of music that it had and started to looks at all the CDs that were there. After a little while I kind of understood how they had them organized but still was a little confused by it. They had CDs from all different genres and different decades. It was quit the collection.

My favorite was Achille-Claude Debussy. When I found the CD I was excited, I put the CD into the CD player and sat on the black leather couch that was in the room and just let the wonderful music swallow me up.

I sat there with my eyes closed swaying to the music until the CD ended. I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing by the door just looking at me with a little smile on his face.

"You like Achille-Claude Debussy?" Edward asked while walking towards me. I just nodded my head yes.

"Do you have a favorite?" He asked. I held out one finger to tell him to wait and got up and when to my room to go get the whiteboard. When I walked back into the room he was sitting down on the couch, he motioned for me to come sit with him and I did.

_Clair de Lune_I wrote on the whiteboard. Edward smiled and said that was his favorite also. He asked about other music that I like and I wrote them down. We like pretty much the same music which was kind of surprising.

After a long time, my stomach started to grumble. Edward chuckled a little and said that it was dinner time for me. I just smiled and nodded yes. We walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to go get something to eat.

"What do you want to eat" Edward asked. There was still some paste that Esme made yesterday that looked good. So I grabbed it and poured it into a bowel and put in into the microwave. Edward got a bowel full of paste just like I did.

We ate in a comfortable silence. I can't believe that I spent the rest of my day with Edward. He is so nice and funny. He was really patient with me, when I had to stop and write down something. I just hope that I made the same impression that he did on me.

Once we were done eating, we went in to the family room with the rest of his family. Jasper and Emmett were play some kind of video game, and by the way Emmett was acting you could tell he was losing. Alice and Rose were talking about something in the magazine that they were reading.

Edward and I sat next to each other on the couch and watch Emmett lose to Jasper. It was hilarious, Emmett kept on challenging Jasper to another game, but Jasper would say no, which caused Emmett to call Jasper a chicken while saying that Jasper was afraid that he was going to lose. But finally Emmett convinced Jasper to another game.

And Emmett lost again but it was a close one. I looked over at Edward and he was laughing so hard. He had the most musical laugh that I have ever heard. He turned to look at me and smiled a crocked smile that took my breath away. I couldn't stop looking at him and he was looking at me also. I heard a fit of giggling that broke our eye contact.

It was Alice and Rose that were giggling, they were huddled up together talking in whispers. They kept looking at Edward and me. It got kind of annoying. I turned back to the game Jasper and Emmett were playing and this time Emmett was in the lead, but not by much and Jasper seemed to be catching up.

I got sleepy after a while, so I got up and started to walk, when a hand reached out and grabbed mine to stop me. I turned to see it was Edward.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked. he sounded kind of sad, but I don't know why he would be sad.

I grabbed the newspaper and a pen that was sitting right next to it and wrote _I'm going to bed kind of tired, plus we have school tomorrow_.

"Oh okay, do you have everything you need for school?" Edward asked. I shook my head. He grabbed my hand and led me up stairs to the third floor. His hand felt so nice intertwined with mine, but I know he was just doing it because he wanted to show me were something was and not because he liked me or anything.

He open one of the doors on the third floor and there was every school supply you could imagine in there, from backpacks to every pen color imaginable to lead in every size. I was in shock.

"With five now six kids in the house, we go through a lot of school supplies, especially when we have school projects to do. So what do you need?" Edward asked. I couldn't even talk, if I wanted to I was still looking at everything in the room.

After I had everything ready for school. Edward walked me to my room.

"Goodnight Bella. Don't let the bed bugs bite." He said with an evil grin on his face.

I wrote _Thank you for everything Edward. And don't worry I won't_.

I entered my room, changed into my pajamas, set my alarm clock and crawled in to bed. I though over everything that happened today and the most exciting was being with Edward. I fell asleep with his face in my mind. I just can't wait until tomorrow where I could maybe with him again.

* * *

This is where I belong  
No need to shed my tears  
Or face my fears anymore  
So I won't walk alone  
Taking things on my own  
All of the lands I've roamed  
Memories of my home  
They keep beating strong  
Cause this is where I belong

**Song- This is where I belong By boyzone**

* * *

Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Should I continue or give it to somebody else.

Please review!!


	17. first day back

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I have been busy with school and work and all the volunteering I've been doing. Right now I should be studying for my finals but I felt bad for making you waiting so long. So here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the lovely and incomparable Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn books. The wonderfully and amazingly talented Stephanie Meyer does. Sometimes this world is just unfair. I'm only borrowing her characters for the time being (though I wouldn't mind borrowing Edward for an eternity).

* * *

Send Me An Angel

First day back- Chapter 17

Song -Let Me Be the One by Mandy Moore

* * *

EPOV

I woke up feeling very excited about today. Today was Sunday, so hopefully I could spend the day with Bella. I got out of bed went to the bathroom and showered for a long time. When I got out I changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a black T-shirt, and went downstairs to go get something to eat.

When I rounded the corner in to the kitchen I saw everybody but Bella. _Hump maybe she is still asleep_. I went up to Esme and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning mom" I said.

"Oh good morning dear, have seat and I'll get you your breakfast." Esme said, while she was making a plate for me. I sat down next to Emmett who was asking for seconds.

"Did anybody see Bella leave" Esme asked, while she set down my plate and grabbed Emmett's plate.

"She was here, I didn't even notice" Rose said. While the rest of my family just shock their head no.

"Of course she was here, she was seating where Edward is sitting now" Esme said. "You guys need to include her more."

"It's hard to include her when she doesn't talk; I can't read her mind you know." Rose said. "Plus she always in her room, it's like she doesn't even want to be with us."

"I think she is just shy and a little scared. Rose wouldn't you be shy if you came into this family **by yourself**, not knowing anybody?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, but I would at least try to fit in and make some friends." Rose said.

"But she isn't like you Rose, she has probably been through more than you have in your life." Alice said.

"Okay, but we both lost our parents, and Jasper and I functioning just fine and so can she." Rose said getting defensive.

"Yeah, but you guys didn't go into foster care like she did. You came to live with us, with people you knew and who you could trust, and she didn't have that. "I said starting to get mad.

"Okay, why is everyone ganging up on me? All I was saying was that it's hard to include her when she doesn't talk. "Rose said.

"But she can write you the answer." I said.

Emmett gave me a stern look, trying to tell me to shut up, before saying "Look babe, were not ganging up on you, were just trying to explain her situation." he said before getting up and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay children, this has gone out of control I just want her to a part of this family and feel welcomed, okay?" Esme said

We all nodded our heads and continued to eat our breakfast, but the mood wasn't cheerfully anymore, it was quit.

After we finished breakfast, we went our separate ways. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games, while Alice was sketching in her drawing book, Rose was looking through one of her magazines, and I was playing the piano. I just couldn't get this tune out of my head.

After a while Alice came and sat down next to me, she loves it when I compose a new song.

"Where did you get the inspiration for this one?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, it just kind of came to me I guess. I couldn't get this tune out of my head." I said

"Well it sounds lovely." she said.

"Thanks, but everything I try sounds either off or completely wrong. It's frustrating. "I said

"Well you should take a break and clear you mind and maybe the rest will come to you" Alice said.

"What should I do then?" I asked

"I know lets play baseball" Alice said excitedly

"Who's playing baseball, I want to play" Emmett said.

"Me too." Rose and Jasper said in unison.

We all went in to the backyard and started to play it was Emmett and me on one team and Rose and Jasper on the other team, while Alice was pitching the ball. For someone so small she was one hell of a pitcher. We played until Esme came and told us it was dinner time. Playing was so much fun and Alice was right I cleared my mind and I got some new tunes in my head.

I looked up into the window of Bella's room and she was just standing there looking through the window. I was going to wave but she turned away. I wonder how long she has been there.

I left the backyard and started to head upstairs to go wash up and get ready for dinner. As I rounded the corner I saw Carlisle coming out of Bella's room.

"Hey dad, what's wrong?" I asked, nodding towards Bella's door.

"Nothing's wrong I just feel that she is not fitting in as well as I would have hoped. She is just so used to being by herself, that is all she knows." Carlisle said absentminded. "Well I'll see you down stairs for dinner okay Edward." he said while patting me shoulder.

"Yeah sure dad." I said.

When I walked into my room I couldn't stop thinking about what Carlisle said. He said some interesting things. It would be hard for someone to become social, when all you have known is loneliness.

I went in to the bathroom and washed my face, then went back in to my room and changed in to some new clothes, then headed downstairs for dinner.

When I entered the dining room Bella was sitting where I usually sit, but it was fine. I sat next to Emmett, which was across from Bella.

During through the whole dinner I wanted to talk to her but I couldn't think of anything good enough to talk about with her. I saw that Alice would try to talk to Bella but she didn't have her whiteboard with her so it was kind of hard for her to.

After dinner was finished we went in to the family room and started to decide which movie we wanted to see.

"Bella is there anything that you want to watch" Jasper asked and we all looked us to see what she would say or in her case write down, but she just shock her head no.

"Come on Bella there has to be something you want to watch" Alice said.

She found a piece of paper on the counter and a pencil and wrote something and handed the piece of paper to Alice.

Alice read what she wrote and laughed." Well we have both movies if you want to watch them? I haven't seen those movies in a long time" Alice said.

"What movie? I want to know." Emmett asked with a little pout like a little boy.

"The Little Mermaid and the Wizard of OZ" Alice said

"I haven't seen those movies in forever. Lets watch them." Rose said excited

"That's fine with me" Jasper said with a little smile.

"That's fine with me to." I said

After a while we were all watching The Little Mermaid. I was sitting next to Bella again on the sofa. While everybody else were all scattered around the room. Once it ended Jasper got up from Alice's side and put in The Wizard of OZ.

Bella only made it a little more than half ways through The Wizard of OZ before her eyes start to droop. She looked so cute when she was asleep. Everybody else was so into the movie that they didn't see Bella was asleep. After a while she started to lean on me. Her body felt so good against mine.

"Man I love this movie." Alice said once the movie was done.

"Good choice Bella." Rose said

"SHH! She is asleep." I said. I picked Bella up and started to carry her to her room. Bella was really light; it was like she weighed almost nothing.

I took her into her room and placed her on the bed. She looked so peaceful. I moved a piece of hair out of her face. I stood there for a little while before going to my room and falling asleep.

The next morning it was time for us to go back to school. _Great_. I went to go take a shower and changed in to some clean clothes and went downstairs to get something quick to eat.

Everybody was already downstairs eating, except Bella.

"Where is Bella? Isn't she going to school with us?" I asked

"No, she's not." Esme said

"Why not?" I asked, while grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter.

"She has a doctor's appointment with your father to get her cast off. Hopefully." Esme said looking up at the clock "You kids should get going or else you going to be late."

The ride to school was very talkative like most days, but I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and how she was not going to be at school today.

The first four periods of school were boring. All the teachers asked what we did for spring break and then hear the same answers.

"What did you do for spring break Edward? Asked my English teacher in third period.

"I just went to Alaska, to visit some family friends" I said in a bored tone.

"Was it fun to be back in Alaska again?" She asked like she was really interested, maybe she was, who knows

"Yes it was." I said.

"Well that sounds very interesting." My teacher said before I tuned her out.

My fourth period was Gym and that wasn't that much different, all we did was play basketball.

I was just happy that lunch was here. To see my family again and be with more interesting people.

When I entered the cafeteria I spotted Alice sitting by herself. I got my food really quick and walked over to the table where she was sitting.

"Hey Edward how was your day?" Alice asked

"Where is everybody else?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know. You never answered my question Edward."Alice said

"It's boring. How's yours?" I asked

"It was fine. You know what I've been thinking about Edward?" Alice said. I waited for Alice to keep going but she didn't.

"No what Alice" I said

"Starting tomorrow were going to have to take two cars instead of one, because Bella will be coming with us, but I was wondering who is going to be riding with who. I know you will want to drive your own car, but....." Alice was saying.

"Hey guys. Sorry were late. So what were you guys talking about?" Emmett asked as he sat down along with Jasper and Rose.

"Who is going to be riding in what car tomorrow. I said

Why would we be taking two cars?" Rose asked

"Because Bella is going to be with us tomorrow. Duh." Jasper said

"I can drive my BMW M3 convertible. I love that car" Rose said excitedly

"Then I'll be in Rose's car, no offense Eddie." Emmett said. I just glared at him for calling me Eddie.

"Whatever, what about you two?" I asked looking at Jasper and Alice.

"I think I'll ride with Rose. I haven't been in her car in a long time." Alice said, but the way she said that sounded like she was up to something.

"If Alice is in Roses car then I'll be in Roses car to." Jasper said looking down at his food.

"So what nobody want to ride with me?" I asked.

"You'll have Bella." Alice said with a smile on her face

"That's if she want to ride with me, It seems that everybody want a ride from Rose and not me. What I'm not good enough anymore?" I said laying the guilt on thick. In truth I want to be alone with Bella but I can't let them know that or else I won't hear the end of it from them, especially Emmett.

"Oh shut up Edward. Stop trying to make them feel guilty. We all know you want to be with Bella alone." Rose said, while taking a bite of her salad. Everybody started to laugh.

Lunch went by without anything that was to interesting, just Emmett telling some ridiculous movie that he wants to see in the movie theaters about a vampire, who falls in love with a human and how the vampire can't control himself around her, but in the end everything works out after another vampire starts to hunt her.

"Why would you want to see that" I asked

"Cuz it sound cool, well not the whole love story part but the action part" Emmett said right when the bell rang for fifth period.

I walked to Biology slowing, thinking about how tomorrow Bella and I will be walking together to this class. I entered the class and went straight to my seat, ignoring Laurens stares at me.

The rest of school went by so slowly, all I wanted to do was go home and see Bella. When the final bell rang for school to end I couldn't have been more excited.

I walked straight to my car, and saw Alice there waiting for me. I opened the door and got in the driver's seat.

"What's taking them so long?" I asked to myself

"Why are you in such a rush Edward, is it because of a certain someone?" Alice asked, giving me a weird look

"No; shut up" I said

Alice just smiled and gave me a little laugh

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked as he, Emmett and Rose got into the car

"Nothing" I said not wanting Alice to tell them why I was in such a rush to go home. I sped off toward home, going at least double the speed limit.

When we got home I was the first one out of the car. I entered the house and went in to the kitchen to get some water, I needed a moment to think of a reason to talk to Bella, but I couldn't come up with a reason. _Maybe listening to some music will help_ I thought.

I walked upstairs thinking _maybe I can ask her if she wants me to catch her up in biology, but what if she says no, then what_? When I started to get closer to my room, I could hear music coming from within. I opened the door to see Bella sitting on my black leather couch swaying to Debussy, with her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful and at peace, I just couldn't stop staring at her.

Finally, when the CD ended, she opened her eyes to see me leaning against the door

"You like Achille-Claude Debussy?" I asked while walking towards her. She just nodded her head yes.

"Do you have a favorite?" I asked. She held out one finger to tell me to wait and she got up and when to her room to go get the whiteboard. When she walked back into the room I was sitting down on the couch, I motioned for her to come sit with me and she did.

_Clair de Lune_she wrote on the whiteboard. I smiled and said that was my favorite also. I asked about other music that she might like and she wrote them down. We like pretty much the same music which was kind of surprising.

After a long time, Bella's stomach started to grumble. I chuckled a little and said that it was dinner time for Bella. She just smiled and nodded yes. We walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to go get something to eat.

"What do you want to eat" I asked. Bella grabbed the paste that Esme made yesterday and poured it into a bowel and put in into the microwave. I got a bowel full of paste just like she did.

We ate in a comfortable silence. I can't believe that I spent the rest of my day with Bella. She is so nice and funny.

Once we were done eating, we went in to the family room with the rest of my family. Jasper and Emmett were playing some kind of video game, and by the way Emmett was acting you could tell he was losing. Alice and Rose were talking about something in the magazine that they were reading.

Bella and I sat next to each other on the couch and watched Emmett lose to Jasper. It was hilarious, Emmett kept on challenging Jasper to another game, but Jasper would say no, which caused Emmett to call Jasper a chicken while saying that Jasper was afraid that he was going to lose. But finally Emmett convinced Jasper to another game.

And Emmett lost again but it was a close one. I couldn't stop laughing at how bad Emmett was losing to Jasper; it was hilarious how Emmett would get all mad about losing. I looked over to see Bella looking at me, it kind of made me a little nervous, I gave her a smile and we just kept looking at each other, when a fit of giggling broke our eye contact.

It was Alice and Rose that were giggling; they were huddled up together talking in whispers. They kept looking at Bella and me. It got kind of annoying. I turned back to the game Jasper and Emmett were playing and this time Emmett was in the lead, but not by much and Jasper seemed to be catching up.

A few minutes in to the game Bella got up and started to walk away, I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" I asked concerned

She grabbed the newspaper and a pen that was sitting right next to it and wrote _I'm going to bed kind of tired, plus we have school tomorrow_.

"Oh okay, do you have everything you need for school?" I asked. She shook her head no. I grabbed her hand and led her up stairs to the third floor. Her hand felt so nice intertwined with mine, it felt right, like it was suppose to be here forever.

I open one of the closets on the third floor where there was every school supply you could imagine in there, from backpacks to every pen color imaginable to lead in every size. She looked like she was in shock.

"With five now six kids in the house, we go through a lot of school supplies, especially when we have school projects to do. So what do you need?" I asked. She looked speechless, not that she would have talked anyways

After Bella got everything ready for school, I walked her to her room, which was right nexts to mine, but I don't think she knows that, yet.

"Goodnight Bella. Don't let the bed bugs bite." I said with an evil grin on my face.

She wrote _Thank you for everything Edward. And don't worry I won't_.

She entered her room and I walked down stairs to play some music on my piano, a new tune popped into me head and I started to play it. It went perfectly with the rest of the song that I was composing.

After a while I got up and walked upstairs to by my room, I was getting tired, and for once I can't wait for school to come. I actually want it to come sooner, but that is only because I knew Bella was going to be there.

I changed in to my pajamas and crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

Let me be the one  
You give your love to  
The one you need baby, baby  
Let me be the one  
You give your love to  
The one that gives you loving, oh, oh  
Let me be, let me be  
Baby let me be the only one  
I see the sadness in your eyes  
Don't you get lonely for me sometimes  
Long for the love we had  
I'll be waiting when that day it comes  
You need somebody  
Won't you let me be the one  
Come to me, put yourself in my hands

**Song - Let Me Be the One by Mandy Moore**

* * *

**Please review!!**

**Tell me what you think, do you like it? Or am I just wasting my time?**

**Now that summer is coming and school is getting out I am going to be updating more, so stay with me, and hang in for if/when Bella talks**

**Oh and if you guys have any suggestions for songs that you might want to see in this story just let me know and who know you might see it on an upcoming chapter**


End file.
